Another life another millenium 2: the sequel!
by LovetoWrite21
Summary: The sequel to Another Life Another Millenum. The sailor scouts are dead and now their grandchildren must save the world. But from whom and why? Watch them grow from young adults to saviors of the world! while finding love.
1. Beginning of the end

Nathan turned to his daughter.

"Papa!" The twenty year old watched in horror as her father coughed up more blood.

He chuckled. "Who knew that..." He stopped as he couched again. He looked morefully at his wound. A sword through his gut. No medical attention around for miles. He wasnt going to make it. "Remember what my mother and her friends taught you. I love you."

"I love you too, Papa."

"I am leaving you on this earth, my love. Go see Stacy."

"Papa! I dont want to leave you. Not now. If you must die, I will be with you every step of the way. And I will bury you next to Mother."

"I...would...like..." Nathan stand his last word and breathed his last breath.

"Good-bye, father." Rebeka closed her fathers eyes. "I will always remember you."

* * *

So I decided that I wanted to write more and couldnt decide what so here is a sequel to Another Life Another Millenium. Its about the grandkids of the sailor scouts and them saving the world. Dont worry. SHE aint back, she is dead forever. If you want to know who is up for the role of bad-dude. stay tuned. this is a short snippt. The other chapters will be longer. I promise! Peace out!


	2. A summary of who people are

Stacy knew it had happened before her niece returned, home, alone, with red eyes.

"Rebeka."

"He fought long and hard. He showed mercy to their troops and yet they cut him down without a second glance." Her eyes were blank. She had already cried her tears. She had learned that you shed tears and then moved on. There had been too many deaths in her life for her to deal with the pain for too long.

"I know. But it is time to move." Her aunt led her to the couch. "My mother's friends children have all gone their seperate ways. Once my mother and her friends died, we all have drifted apart and now it is time for you to gather everyone and fight this. I dont know who has decided to attack us, but it is up to you. I sense thae my end is near, also."

Rebeka nodded. Another death. Another person to leave. Everyone always left.

It had started on that day.

* * *

The day that Mina died. Lita was weak and in the hospital and out of touch with relatity.

The children of the sailor scouts decided to split ways.

Nathan and Stephine had married, as all the parents knew. They had Rebeka and Julian. Juilan had left once their mother died, almost five years ago.

Stacy married a nice guy, Justin and had three daughters. Two were killed in a car crash along with Justin. The third and youngest was alive and away at college- Sophie.

Rose, Lita's daughter, married and divorced within a ten month period, and she was three months pregant. But no one had heard from her since and knew nothing about her or her child.

Robert, Amys son, never married. His son by his girlfriend was Tony. Tony was good friends with Sophie. Robert had died mysteriously from a building accedent two days after Rebeka's mother had died.

Elisa, the youngest of Kyle and Marissa's children, married young at 16 and had a daughter, Sydney.

The second child, Jake, married and had a son, Joseph.

The oldest of their brood never married. She had lots of relationships and never found the correct guy. The closet guy she ever married and her had a child, but their child died three days after being born and she never was the same. Their relationship also ended very soon after that.

Taylor, Serena and Darien's youngest, married and had a daughter, Abbie.

Cole, Rei's son, married and had a son, Jared.

Blarie, Mina's second son, married and had a girl, Beth.

Britney, Amy's daughter, didnt marry and left to live on Neptune by herself to learn to deal with nature.

* * *

All the children, aside from Tony, Sophie, and Rebeka had drifted apart. The parents had drifted apart or died.

And the world wa crumbling beneath their feet and they didnt even know it.

Until now.

Rebeka set off to find the rest two weeks later. After saying goodbye forever to her aunt, Stacy. There was no idea where have the children were. But she would find them.


	3. College life

A note to recap

Serena's grandchildren are: (Rebeka and Julian) and Abbie-19

Rei's grandchildren are: Jared-21

Mina's grandchildren are: Rebeka-22, Juilan-24, Sophie- 21 and Beth-20

Amy's grandchildren are: Tony-23

Lita's grandchildren are: to be told in a future chap. Dont know who they are yet...

Marissa/Kyle's grandchildren are: Sdyney-19 and Joseph-20

* * *

Rebeka first collected all or her clothing and collected the money that was in Stacy's wallet.

She was going to visit Spohie at the university of Pluto.

It was time to gather the living grandchildren of the Sailor Scouts.

She boarded the first plane to Pluto and rushed her way to the college and then to her cousins dorm room.

She knocked on the wooden door.

"One second. Ill be right there." The door opened soon after a girls voice came through. The girls blonde hair was in a ponytail and the pink highlights she had leaked through. Her green eyes were bright. "Rebeka!"

"Hey, Sophie!" Rebeka huged her cousin. '

"I love your hair due!" Sophie held her cousins new black hair. "And its sooo short."

Rebeka smiled. Sophie was like her grandmother, Mina, to the bone. "Can I come in?"

"Sure. Sorry. Whats ups?"

"Your mother passed away."

Sophie sat down on the couch in the room. "I knew that she was going pass. But..." Her voice and face welled up.

Rebeka went to confort her cousin.

* * *

"So.... we need to find everyone?"

It was four hours later and they had ordered food to eat in the dorm room. Rebeka was explaining to Sophie what her dad and aunt had told her.

"Yes, I know that you have kept in contact with Tony..."

"Not anymore." Sophie intruptted Rebeka.

"What? I am surprised. Why?"

"We kinda made things kinda offical... you know between us. We went on our first date and everything and I totally caught him with this girl when I went to go surprise him. I havent talked to him since."

Rebeka was silent in shock for a sec. All Tony had every talked about before he left was marrying Sophie. He finally got her and ruined it...just like that? "Damn him, but we can be more mad at him later. We need him and the rest to save the world. That is what both your mother and my father were telling me."

"We must find everyone and kill this random person, who we have no clue if they even exsist?"

"Your mother told me to find them and to start off with finding everyone. You, Tony, Sdyney, Joesph, Abbie, Jared, and Beth. Is Tony still living on Neptune and going to the Hetpa school there?"

Sophie nodded her head. "I dont want to see him though."

"I know, but to save the world...we need everyone. I think that this person who killed my dad killed his dad and all the werid accendental deaths are because of this person. It makes sense."

"Yes, but why would they want to kill anyone? What is their agenda?"

"I dont know. We need to find if they had anything in common with our parents and each other. I mean anything- including werid things like their hair color."

Sophie nodded her head. "I cant leave now. Its finals week this week. You can stay with me if you want. But I have to wait until Thursday."

"Alright. Ill do some snopping in the mean time."

They finished dinner and went to bed soon after. There was a long week ahead of them.

* * *

Rebeka started monday off by going to the public library. She was going to research the kills, who they were and where it happened. Then she was going to go on her laptop and research about their lives and such. Sophie was finish her last day of classes and then would by studying for finals and then taking them. Rebeka was glad to be done with school. The library was like every other library. Silent, wooden, and filled to the brim with selves of books. In the downstairs area there were seats for people to sit use their labtops. No one was done in this section aside from the person working at the help desk. But she was busy talking on her cell-phone. She decided to start looking at things in her laptop and then move to looking through books.

She was there for over five hours and found not one thing, expect their names that she found through the internet on headline pages. That was it. There was nothing about them in any book or newspaper article, and nothing about their lives, where they lived, if they were married, nothing. She closed her laptop and sat quietly. It was if they were earsed from the world with only some old headlines saying they died, not even that they were killed. Whoever killed them wanted to be kept secret. She had to find out who this person was. The seat next to her sifted. She looked over, a young man was sitting and reading a book. He looked up when she looked at him.

His hazel eyes looked they pierced her soul. "Do you want something?" He spoke with the southern drawl found on earth.

"No, you just startled me." She shook her head and began to put her laptop away.

"You must be new here." He didnt go back to reading his book

She sighed. Of course he had to be a talker. "Im visiting my cousin, you must be too, for you have the accent from the southern countries of earth."

He laughed, a rich baritone. "You noticed. I moved here almost ten years ago. I have just never lost the accent, and if we are talking about accents you have lived on Venus."

She laughed. "You have also traveled too, I see."

"Yes." He drew quiet for a time. She looked up because she was done putting everything back in the bag. His face was... he must have noticed she looked up for he smiled. "It was nice to meet you."

"You, too." She stood up.

"Kenneth, names Kenneth."

"Rebeka." She walked away but turned once more. He was back to reading and she held back a giggle.

It was about barbie doll making.

* * *

Sophie was at her dorm room when she arrived.

"Did you have a good time."

"Ehh... I found nothing on anyone, other then the fact that they died. But I did meet a guy named Kenneth who used to live on earth."

"Oh I know him."

"Is he gay? He was reading a book about barbie doll making." Rebeka sat down on one of the chairs in the room and put down her bag. She was tired.

"Nah. He is just into researching everything and being prepared for anything. His girlfriend is 4 months pregant so he probably is reading anything about a baby and childs life."

"Oh. Who is his girlfriend?" Rebeka opened up her laptop. It was time to break into the sever and do some looking up of their grandparent's grandchildren.

"Chasity and she is a real..." The door opened up to her dorm room and she fell silent.

"Sophie!" A high picthed girls voice entered the room before a young girl did.

"Chasity." Sophie put on a fake grin. "What do you need?"

Rebeka looked at her and noticed her belly. There was no hiding that she was pregant.

"This...belly...this baby. I dont want it. I mean look at me! I am sooooooo fat. Its discusting."

"And?"

"I want to end it. But if i do, Kenneth will end it with me."

"Really?" Rebeka became interested.

"But if we break up, my reputation and my status will disappear."

"You are only with him for the status?" Rebeka thought that all the stupid blonde dimbos she had left behind at high school.

Chaisty nodded her head. "I mean its no secret Im with other guys. But still," She looked at Spohie. "What do you think I should do?"

"You're asking for my adivce?" Sophie shook her head. "I dont give a damn what the hell you do. Now shut my door and get your butt ova here."

Chaisty looked surrprised. "Fine. Ill go ask your neighbor." She shut the door with a slam.

"Are you friends with her?"

"No," Sophie closed the school book she was holding. "She had a roster in her hand, so the reason that she knew my name was because of that. And she is such a slut. She and Kenneth have been going out since freshman year. She boasted around the school last year when she finally got him to lose his virginity to her. And then nine months later, shes knocked up. Personally, I dont even think it is his. She has sleep around so much, it could be anyones. But he is being the gentleman and saying with her."

"Wow. He's sweet." Rebeka sighed.

"Unless she gets rid of that baby, your otta luck hun. Besides, we're leaving in four days. You'll probably never see him again."

Rebeka frowned at her friend. "Dont remind me."

Sophie stuck her tounge out. "You think I want to be reminded myself? It means seeing Tony again. And I dont want to." She opened her book and went back to studying.

Rebeka turned and focased on the screen in front of her.

* * *

A longer chapter which I hope everyone liked. Peace out!


	4. the troubles between guys and girls

Rebeka woke up as the sun fillered through the shades. It was Thursday. They were leaving. The quest- as Sopie called it- was beginning. She was excited and scared. What would be in the future? But she was also able to see everyone again. Except for Lita's grandkid, all of the other grandkids knew each other up til roughly 5. What would they be like? She hadnt heard of her brother in over ten years. But then she always liked the unknown and the challenge of having to find them was a big bonus. She always loved challenges. Her father always told her that was because of her grandmother, Mina. Rebeka sighed. She wished she remembered more of her grandmother, the protector of the Moon Princess. Her father always had tons of stories about her and her grandfather.

The other bed in the room moved and noise came from it showing that Sophie was awake. Rebeka groaned. Sophie was a morning person and that was something she had gotten from Mina. Rebeka on the other hand was like her father, mother, and grandfather. Her mother. She had also the linage of the moon princess and the king of earth. Her other set of grandparents. She wished she could be more like her two grandmothers. They were sooo...

"GOOD MORNING WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sophie jumped ut of bed, "What a BEAUTIFUL DAY!!!!!!!" She jumped over to the curtains and opened them. Rebeka groaned as more sunlight came into the room.

"Rebeka, are you up?"

"Shut them. Its too bright."

"Grumpy Rebeka." Sophie closed the blinds.

Rebeka pushed back a laugh, they went through this routine every morning.

"Im going to make us some breakfast and we shall be off in the hour."

Rebeka shot up in bed. "In the hour, what time is it?"

"Almost nine now."

"Damn! I wanted to leave by seven."

"You didnt set the alarm." Sophie began to make pancakes.

Rebeka swore again. "I forgot. I was going to but then you put on the movie...and then..." She sighed. "Make those quick. We need to leave as soon as we can. An hour is too late."

"Alright!" Sophie nodded and quickened her movements. She knew that Rebeka was right. Time was wasting.

* * *

They made it to Tony's university on Neptune within two hours. He was still finishing is last exam so they went out to do some shopping and came back once they knew he was done.

Rebeka could tell that Sophie was nervous, but when they entered the room, she put a smile on to make it look like nothing was wrong.

There was a girl in his room with him and everything went south.

Tony stood up suprised as they walked into the room. "Sophie!"

"No. Still having fun with sluts?" Sophie's mouth went into a line and she stormed out of the room.

Tony followed her out of the room. He stopped her as she went down the hallway. "Sophie let me..."

Rebeka walked out of the room and the girl inside looked quite uncomfortable.

Sophie pushed off his hand. "No. Talking is done. Its over. Anything between us is over. I loathe you. If you died I wouldnt care." She turned to look at Rebeka. "I cant deal with him. Im sorry." She left the hallway going down the stairs.

Tony still followed her. He caught up with her at the end and pulled her into the janitors closet. "We need to talk."

"I told you talking is..."

"I love you."

"Oh shut the hell up. You are not going to stand here and feed me those damn lies after cheating on me and still going after all your women."

"I not with the girl in my room. We were talking about our majors and the stupid teachers we have."

"That doesnt say anything to me. I dont trust you at all."

"I want us to start afresh."

Sophie sighed. "Once we are done with what we need to do im not seeing you ever again." She moved out of the closet and walked back up the stairs to where Rebeka still was. He followed.

Sophie turned to the girl in the room once she was in it. "Goodbye. We dont need sluts here."

The girl looked offended as she left the room in a huf.

Both Rebeka and Sophie (and probably the whole floor of dorm rooms) heard her exclaim. "sex is not worth this with you."

"Ha! Study- buddies." Sophie's look turned dark.

Tony came into the room. "What is with this surprised visit? Rebeka, you sure have grown. I like the black color."

"Thanks. We're here on visit of importantance. The world is in danger. We are to gather up all of the grandkids of our grandparents and save the world. That is what both my father and her mother said."

"My mother called me last week about feeling something werid in the air." Tony spoke thoughtful. "Alright. Classes are done. We need to find the others, right?"

Rebeka nodded. "Dont you want to here the details."

"Hes a guy. They just rush into things without caring about anything else." Sophie's voice was cold.

Tony stayed silent.

Rebeka forced herself to speak her thoughts. "Sophie, can it. You arent some 16 year old who lost their boyfriend of the week. He doesnt deserve the anger at him." She looked at Tony and he gave a quiet shudder. She looked exactly like her grandfather with that look. "Seriously? What would Amy say is she saw you know. A playboy, going on to the next girl after girl, I really am ashmed to think of us being friends. I can barely stand to be around you, and you didnt even cheat on me."

He was still silent.

Rebeka shook her head. "Do you know of where any of our cousins are or whatever we should call them."

"I know where Jared and Beth are. They live on Mars, cause he loves it there."

"Good. To Jared we go."

"It works out!" Sophie smiled. "We make sure that Rei's grandson gets it at the beginning. He was always fond of you when we were little, Rebeka, I think this will work out."

"Are they together?" Rebeka got the fact that Tony had said that it was they live on Mars cause Jared loved it there.

"Yes. They have been going out for about two years."

"Well then to Mars we go." Rebeka stood up. "We will be here at 7:00. Be ready tomorrow."

She left the room followed by Sophie who had to have the last line, "Yeah, no sluts to keep you up at night."

Tony shut the door quietly behind him. 7:00 was early, but it was going to be hell to be with the girl you hurt past the point of return- where you wanted to be.

* * *

Hoope everyone liked the chapter. Next one should be hopefull up soon. peace out!


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

SOOOO...the next chapter will be coming up soon. Sorry everyone for making you wait but life has been very busy.


	6. Mars and the Moon

SOOOO sorry that it has been such a long time since i updated this story. Hopefully everyone enjoies this new chapter. This chapter will cover more than then others.

* * *

Rebeka decided that Mars was AMAZING! The lush trees everywhere, the amazing archatexture...everything. Tony rememered where Jared lived and as soon as they arrived, he got them a taxi and they were off. The drive was close to 2 hours to his place, so both Rebeka and Sophie were enjoying the view.

"You've never been to Mars, Rebeka?" Tony was quite surprised.

"No. Jared and Beth always came and visited us. Dad never like to be alone, so by the time I was able to travel alone, Mother was already gone." Rebeka turned back to looking out the taxi window, having turned when he spoke to her. There was Magnolias, and oaks for trees, colors of roses she didnt know existed, like lime green and even brown ones. The temperature was like that of Earth, far cooler than Venus. Having grown up on Venus, she felt it was quite cold and alothugh Tony and Sohpie were exclaiming it was hot- where they lived it was at least twenty degrees colder- and were in their short sleves, she as bundled up in her coat. It had been awhile since she had scene Jared or Beth, and she was excited and nervous. Beth had been the wildest out of her cousins, and she wonderd if having Jared, so like his relaxed father and grandfather.

Once they arrived at the house, a man was pulling into the driveway. Tony recongized him as Jared right away and smiled, greeting him as he got out of the car.

Jared wasnt smiling. He looked exactly like Rei, aside from his mother's blonde hair. "I know why you are here. I had a vision last night. It has been years since I recieved one."

It had always confused everyone that a guy had recived Rei's talents of visions and that her powers had skipped a generation, to which Cole had not liked. When Rei and Amy had researched the vision powers of Mars, only females recived it and aside from all female royals, only a few, chosen as they were called, pheasants had also recived such a gift.

"Is Beth here?" Rebeka spoke first.

Jared smiled as he looked at her. "I like the hair and yes she is here. I called her after I had my vision." He turned and look at Sohpie who was now out of the car. "You brought along a crowd, Rebeka. This is good I am guessing that we have to find all of the grandchildren." He closed his car door and proceeded to walk into his house. The door was unlocked and they all followed him into the house, Tony last cause he had to pay the taxi driver.

"Im glad your..."Beth stopped short once she saw everyone. "Hello, Sophie, Tony and...REBEKA!!! You have black hair. I am shocked." She herself was sporting short brown hair with purple and blue highlights. Her nose was pierced, along with her eyebrow and almost all of her ear.

"They have been trying to solve what I saw last night." Jared pulled out a bag from under his coat and put it on the kitchen table, where the door he had entered, entered. He walked over to her and greeted her with a kiss. " I guess we can also tell them our news."

"News? Rebeka raised an eyebrow.

"I knew it! Your pregant!" Sophie squeled and jumped up and down.

Beth grinned. "No. Im not pregant. You should know we're waiting. And you are just like Grandmother."

"I am proud of it, dear cuz. You are just like your mother."

"Proud of it too."

"These women will never shut up." Jared spoke to the very silent Tony. "We're engaged. I just asked her last week."

"Nah, really?" Tony looked speechless before a huge smile grew on his face. "Congrads. That's awesome. I'm glad that you finally got up the courage."

"Aint an easy thing to ask."

"So what is the news?" Sophie asked Beth, too busy trying to figure out what it could be that she didn't hear Jared.

Rebeka had been quiet but now turned to her cousin with a exasperatted look and rolled her eyes as she spoke, "They're getting married."

Beth held up the ring. "Tada. What do you think?"

"Tis very small." Sophie exclaimed.

"I like it."Rebeka smiled. "I am sooooo excited for the two of you."

"Thanks." Beth gave a smile. Then turned serious. "Thats enough about Jared and I. Jared and I have been in contact with Abbie. She lives on the mon. She feels like she is closer to Serena that way. We should leave at once. Jared, Ill go pack. You make us a lunch and we shall be off."

"What about your clothing? its at your apartment."

"I have some stuff here. If I need anything else, ill buy it when we get there. If we are the future saviors of this world, then we need to get craking on these things. Not sitting around telling stories and finding clothing." Beth was a born leader, thats what Rei had always said.

Withing twenty mintues they were out the door again and off to the moon.

"Im not sure where she lives, to be honest, but we have spoken a couple of times in the last three months. Ill call her when we arrive." Beth spoke up after they had been silent for about an hour.

Rebeka was watching the sunset. "Short days here."

"The sun rises at 3:00 in the morning and sets at about 6:00 in the evening. People on Mars start life at about 4:30. You have to become a morning person to live here." Jerad answered her unspoken question.

"Whicxh is why he loves it here. Me, I had to get used to it. Venus has much longer days, but I love how it is colder, so it all workes out." Beth turned around in the passanger seat to look at the three people in the back seat. " IT really is good to see you. Life has been too busy with all of us and someone we all have gone such seperate ways. I dont like it at all. We really shouldn't have gotten this far apart. All of us. It really is sad and depresing. I mean, Rebeka has black hair. I really can't get over it."

"It fits my personality."

"It does. Your quiet and closed off like your father and grandfather. Beth turned and looked at Jared. "Take the next turn, don't forget. We have to go to the entrance that is for cars and people to get transported. I ain't paying the fee to keep the car here and rent one there. It's cheaper to just take the car."

"We do want to chip in, for the cost of it." Tony spoke up. He had been silent for the whole ride, looking out the window.

"Nah, man. Don't worry 'bout it. Just get me a good wedding gift." Jared winked through the rear-view mirror, hoping that Tony would get his drift. Tony grinned, which was the perfect answer for Jared.

Beth shook her head. " Jared, pay attention." They were at the ticket booth and the ticket seller was waiting for Jared to turn around to pay. Jared paid and they were off. They waited for the two people in front of them to get transported and then they were. Once they were safe on the moon. Bethh called Abbie on her cell phone. She got the address to where Abbie lived and Tony plugged it into the GPS. Once the route was located they were off. Rebeka was back to looking out the window, or trying to. Since Sophie and Tony were at odds, she was in the middle seat. Where she always tended to be, being the peacemaker type of person. The moon held the smallest trees known to man, hipps was there name in tradtional moon language which meant, beautifully small. Other plant life was small flowers here and there. The moon was more known for the mountain ranges that were all over the planet. The last time Rebeka had been on the moon she had been 17, this is where her mother's funeral had taken place. And it still brought back old memories that she wished she could forget forever.

The drive was short, roughly 20 mintues. They were greeted by a small girl, she was no more than five feet two, with blonde hair. She was walking her dog. She waed as they pulled into the driveway. "Beth, Jared, Rebeka, Tony, and Sophie." She greeted them in turn with a hug as they got of the car. "It has been too long."

"It really has." Sophie agreed as she smiled. "I have missed my twin." Sophie and Abbie were like twins with their blone hair, and bubbly attitudes. Sophie gave Abbie another hug.

"Whats with this awesome visit?" Abbie frowned and turned to her dog. "Hank...those are not for eating. You know that. Everytime you eat those flowers you throw up. Momma is tried of cleaning up your throw up. Really tired."

"Important things, better talked about inside your house." Jared was the first to speak, giving the others a look to not mention anything. Who knew who could listen here if they spoke outside.

Abbie looked confused. "Alright...Hank should be done, now." She began to walk back to the house, Hank following her. Once inside, Beth noticed the different between Jared and Abbie's house. While Jared's was simple with windows that face the north and south, so he could enjoy sunrises and sunsets. Abbie's was bright with windows everywhere. The sun tended to rise and set in different directions on the moon during different seasons. "Would you guys like some tea? We can go sit in the living room and talk." Since Abbie was the granddaughter of the old king of Earth, her schooling had been done so she would be graduated and able to work in the workforce eariler. All the other grandchildren had the same opertuanity as her, but only Kyle and Marissa's children had decided to do private schooling for their children too. All the other parents (children of the sailor scouts) had opted out, wanting their children to grow up normally.

Once everyone had tea and was settled. Rebeka began to tell Abbie why they were there.

"Its time for us to save the world, like our grandparents did."

"We get to be the heroes? But we have no training." Abbie interuptted

The group who had come to visit Abbie were quiet. No one had even thought that they would have to take lessons in fighting and tactics. Their parents had let them chose what they wanted to do. Who knew that their children would have to save the world again, even though their parents had fought so it would be safe for the generations to come.

"Your right." Sophie was the first to speak. "We have been so focased on getting everyone together that we havent even taken the time ot think about waht to do once everyone was together."

"Its important to have in the back of your mind. But I think right now, our first thought should still be for us to find everyone." Jared spoke his thoughts.

Rebeka nodded. "There have been small battles on Venus for a couple of years now. They are escalting to becoming a civil war, with the planet dividing in two. Father was wounded during one of the fights and his so called friends left him to die. I was there when he died. And Aunt Stacy was working in her garden when a gun was shot, killing her instantly. These deaths would be thought of accidental deaths cause of the rise of anger and battles, but because of all the other odd deaths with our parents, I think that someone is trying to get rid of our family lines, because we are the only ones to stop them. I think that we havent had any attacks on us yet because they think that we are too young to really notice what happened to our parents that died while we were young and are making the ones now look like they were accidental. I also dont think that they know we are on to them. But both Aunt Stacy and Father knew that someone is trying to do something. Though both didnt know who or what." She turned to Jared.

"I also had a vision last night, like Rei did, about the deaths of her father and aunt and also I heard this laugh...I knew it was a evil laugh. Then I saw them coming and I knew that our time to save the world was upon us." Jared added. Ending all the info that Abbie had yet to know.

"I see." Abbie nodded her head. "It is now time for me to tell you what I know."

* * *

I will say that I have no clue what cant or can grow on any planets, other than Earth. Also I dont have any clue as to how the sun rises. Anything that is geographical or anything is completely made up. Again sorry for the long wait. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter that focases on more of the plot like than just drama. Almost all the characters have been introduced. I promise that the next chapter will not take so long to be posted. Peace. All reviews are welcomed.


	7. Library

The room was silent as each person processed what Abbie had said.

"My mother always talked about the fated day." Abbie spoke after roughly 5 minutes.

"The fated day?" Rebeka raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. The fated day. When an ultimate evil would fight an ultimate good."

"Alright....."Beth was quite for a time. "Who is the evil and who is the good?"

"The saying goes:

_On that fated day_

_Those who were decedent from those who traveled through space and time and lifetimes to save the world_

_shall pick up the spear and the sword to fight the evil_

_The evil will tear from within. They will separate person from person, family from family and planet from planet._

_The battle will be fierce._

_They will lose hope._

_The outcome will change if those with courage come to save those who have lost hope._

"What a weird saying." Tony commented.

"We are most defiantly those who will pick up the spear and sword. Our grandparents traveled through many lifetimes and space." Beth commented as she wiped some dirt off her hands.

"The evil is already moving. Venus is falling apart with civil wars....tearing from within." Rebeka commented

"But who are those who lose hope? And those who have courage to give to those who lose hope?" Jared was confused.

"That part we must find out." Sophie put her thoughts into words.

"I think that we need to find everyone first...and then discuss finding those who will give us courage." Rebeka added.

"I think she is right." Jared and Beth agreed.

"That is a good idea." Abbie nodded her head. "But I have not kept in contact with anyone else. We will have to go a LOT of research to find them."

"Well....at least for Lita's grandchildren. We dont even know how many she has." Tony shook his head. "That's gonna take awhile."

"Marissa and Kyle have two, Sydeny and Joseph. Lets start with them." Sophie stood and stretched.

"Sounds like a good idea." Jared followed suit...with every one else following.

"To the library!!!!" Abbie raised her hand. "You all can fit in my car."

* * *

The drive to the library was short. The building was a huge white stone building. It had over 4 floors, including the basement with selves and selves of books. They soon found a table which would fit all of them and not near a lot of people. Abbie and Sophie went to look together, Beth and Jared went with Tony. Rebeka went on her own, she liked it better that way. She was surprised when she reached the section she was looking for. She wanted to find her brother- she feared he was on the wrong side, why else would he run away and not contact them anymore, for the space was occupied.

"Hello." He laughed- his baritone laugh. "Surprised to see you here."

"What brings you to the Moon?" Rebeka was suspicious. Why the hell was Kenneth here...

"Doing some more research. The Moon's library is well-known throughout all the planets to contain the most information." He closed the book he was reading. "Why are you here?"

"Same. And visiting my cousin." Rebeka didnt like his body pose. He was hiding something and she didnt think that it was good.

"Well. I think I have gotten all the books i can here. I am off." He started to walk off.

"Please dont leave on my account. I wont disturb you." She wanted him to go, but didnt want to seem that way.

"Its fine. I have an appoiment at this time, anyway. Adios." He waved and was gone.

Rebeka sat down at the chair in the corner. She had to think for a time.

* * *

"Were you followed?" The man in the shadows of the alley whispered to the man who had just left the building.

"Nah, were good. I got everything we need. The lunarians should not save all this information." the man laughed and walked into the alley. "Lets go. He'll be wanting this information."

The other man grinned. "soon, all that was foretold will happen."

* * *

Short chapter....but i liked the ending. Next one will be longer! Peace!


	8. Text

The morning sun streched over the horizon, shuning away the dark of the night. Rebeka stretched as she awoke with the sunlight shinning through her windows of the hotel.

This was the beginning of the second month of the trip to find something.

Anyone.

Hotel after hotel had been their home, and all the millions of people living on each planet meant it was only harder to find one person. There had been no news whatsoever. And the only thing that had changed was the relationship between Sophie and Tony. Sophie had decided to give him one more chance. And if he blew it, then their would be nothing between them again, and she made sure that he understood that. There would be no chaning her mind. Beth and Jared decided to one day go to the chapel on Venus and finally get married after 4 years of being engaged.

A knock on the door intruptted her thoughts.

"One minute!" She got out of the bed and put on a robe before she opened the door. It was Sophie and Abbie.

"Good-morning." Abbie greeted her. "Jared got a text last night. He wont tell anyone unless we all are in his hotel room. So get dressed and come up to where Beth and Jared are staying. I've been in suspense LONG enough! Its killing me."

Rebeka laughed. "Ill be up in 10." She closed the door and rushed to get dressed. When she went to go up to the room, Abbie was still outside her door.

"Yes...Abbie?" Rebeka raised an eyebrow.

"Have you seen Tony at all? He went to breakfast and hasnt been back."

Rebeka groaned. "Dont tell me...He wouldnt."

"You think...I dont want to think so...Mabye...Nah..." Abbie shook her head. "They have been offical for only about a month...lets give him the benefit of the doubt and tell her we saw him go to the restroom...but Jared wont start without him...maybe they stayed together last night..."

Rebeka shook her head. "Too many thoughts in one sentence and I just woke up. Lets go to the room and then decide what to do there once we see who is there and who isnt, alright."

Abbie nodded and smiled brightly. "Good idea!"

Rebeka was still laughing when they made it to the hotel room and Tony was there sitting with Sophie.

"He texted me. Out of the blue. Said he heard from people that we were looking for him." Jared spoke. He was sitting up in bed, his face white. "I cant go with you, but he gave me the intel of where to meet him today."

"Who?" Abbie spoke up. "Who texted you and why do we need to meet him?"

"Joseph, and he is here. Finally we got some luck." Beth spoke for Jared. He had gotten sick two days ago and was still on the mend. His fever had broken last night. "Here. I wrote the info down on this sheet of paper." She stood up from the bed and gave it to Rebeka. "I trust you will go and convince him to come back here so that we can talk with him."

Rebeka nodded. "You make sure he stays rested and eats well." She turned to the rest of the group. "Lets go. Everyone be ready in a hour. We should have enough time to find him if we leave then. I dont know about you, but I sure am hungry. Im off to breakfast." She smiled and left the room.

Sophie and Abbie followed her. Tony had already eaten so he decided to stay behind.

"So..."Jared spoke up. "You are serious about asking her?"

"She needs to know that I am commited. That I am serious. I have blown it once already. She needs to know that I have grown."

"Yes, but its been like 3 months since that incident and like four since you guys got together. Its hard to grow up in like four months." Beth looked worried. " I know her. She will think that it is too soon and that you just want her."

"You think? I just want to make sure that she has everything."

"Just do what you are doing and let nature take its course. It worked for us- it can work for you." Jared smiled as he turned to Beth. "Four years of engagment and then two years of just dating. We are happily married now, and I wouldnt have had it any other way. We needed that time to grow ourselves and in our relationship. You want yours to last- then take your time."

Tony nodded. "All the book smart brain in the world and I have no clue as what to do with women."

Beth laughed. "For your track record...I think that you do."

"Well...relationship wise i am a complete fool." Tony sighed and stood up. "Thanks for the advice. Im gonna go work out and then shower and be back here to meet Rebeka and everyone else."

* * *

Rebeka pulled into the resturant an hour and twenty minutes later. "Alright." She turned behind her to the sleeping Abbie. "Abbie. seriously." She shook her cousin until she awoke. "Lets go. Were here."

"Alright." Abbie stretched and yawned. "Lets get this show on the road."

They entered the resturant.

Rebeka, immediatly asked for Joesph.

"Hes in the kitchen love. Are you Beth?" The blonde girl had a infectious smile.

"We're her cousins." Abbie smiled brightly. "Im Abbie and this Rebeka."

"Alrighty. Just go straight through here and then to the left, love, and you will find him."

"Thanks." Rebeka smiled and followed her directions, with Abbie following her.

"Do you think we will be able to trust him?" Abbie turned serious once they were out of earshot of the young girl.

"I dont know. I can only hope. We have no idea who this evil is anyways. Gosh for once I wish our grandparents were still alive."

Abbie gave a small laugh.

They stopped walking once they made it to the two wooden doors which lead into the kitchen.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Rebeka pushed. "Lets go."

* * *

Another chapter done. Reviews are welcome! Peace!


	9. The enemy

There were over fifty people in the kitchen.

"How will we know which one is him?" Rebeka looked around the room.

"I would reconize those eyes anywhere." Abbie spoke up as she began to move toward a guy in one of the white cooking hats. Rebeka looked confused before he turned to her.

Intense green eyes.

Oh. Yeah. You would reconize them anywhere. Those eyes.

Just like Kyle. Rebeka followed Abbie to walk up to this man.

"Beth?" He towered over Abbie and had a deep voice. In his hands he held a spatula.

Abbie shook her head. "Im Abbie and this is Rebeka."

"I see." He nodded his head thoughtfully. "I must finish this dish and then i am free to go."

Rebeka smiled. "Alright. We'll be waiting outside the resturant."

He nodded and turned back to his creation. Rebeka pulled Abbie out of the resturant.

"He was a cutie. Dont you think?" Abbie spoke once they were out of the resturant.

Rebeka thought for a moment. "Yeah he is pretty good looking." But for some reason Rebeka could only think of hazel eyes not green.

Within ten minutes he was outside with them just wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"Where to?"

"Our hotel rooms."

Joseph was quiet the whole way back to the hotel spending the whole time looking outside at the scenery. Abbie drove and Rebeka spent the time texting Beth about Joseph. Once they made it to the hotel lobby, Tony came out to greet them.

His green eyes were narrowed.

"Hello Joesph."

"Tony." Joesph nodded his head.

They all were surprised.

Tony's eyes widened. "How did..."

"You have your mothers eyes. Not the same color, but the same shape." He glanced around the hotel. "Nice place."

"Follow me." Rebeka lead the way up to Beth and Jared's hotel room.

Everyone else was already in the room with food and drinks.

Joesph sat in the chair cloest to window and nodded his head as greeting to them.

They all waited for him to speak but he did not and after almost ten minutes Stacy spoke up first.

"Soooo...I bet your wondering why we have been looking for you."

He said silent for a time.

"Not really."

Jared raised an eyebrow. " So it is true then?"

"What?" Stacy and everyone looked at Jared in wonder.

"He's been contacted by whoever is our enemy."

"Nah." Stacy was wide eyed.

"Its true." Joesph took a deep breath. "I know where the last two of us are- my sister and your brother." He looked at Rebeka. "They are working for a man named Raul."

Rebeka's look turned dark. "Raul is a old family friend. I knew we should never trust him."

"They have been asking me to come help them out. They want to bring back the destruction that hit the Silver Millennium many many years ago." Joesph went quiet again and they waited silent on fated breath as to what he might say next. "Due to our grandparents diligence they sentence Beryl to the point that she can never come back again. But that doesnt stop people from wanting to become another her."

"Its not possible." Rebeka flat voice butted in. "She came from a line that ended when the Silver Millennium did. She killed her whole family line to become more powerful. And your grandfather renounced his powers when she was killed by our grandparents."

"True. Raul thinks he can use Sdyeny to get what he wants. And she believe she can. They are foolish." Joseph narrowed his eyes. "I want to get back at him for brainwashing my sisiter to do whatever he wills. I know where they are."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Abbie grinned.

"Powers. Fight skills?" Tony commented.

"He's right. We cant just run in there without any training. " Sophie added.

"Then I ask again. What are we waiting for?" Abbie defended herself. "Lets go learn all there is to fighting."

"We have 3 months." Joseph brought up. "They plan to start moving big time in three months."

"Then there is not time to waste." Rebeka stood up and stretched. "Lets go learn how to kick some butt!"

* * *

The next three months were hell for them. There bodies ached everyday. But they kept on pushing. Joseph kept in contact with texting with Jared. But none of them ever saw him during that time. They learned every possible defense and offense fighting with or without weapons that the modern world could tell them. They spent hours researching the best movements with weapons which weapons were the best due to body size, weight, skill, movement, and what the person would be comfortable with.

But finally it was over and they all went out to celebrate.

After they were done eating their dinner celebrating meal, Sophie, Beth, Abbie, and Rebeka went out to the clubs while the boys went home to watch a football game.

"Look whose here." Sophie grinned as she noticed them and turned to Abbie.

"Look whose with him." Rebeka was shell-shocked, while Abbie blushed a bit.

Sophie's grin grew. "Look at them coming our way."

Rebeka spoke once the vistors arrived first. "Following me, are you, Kenneth? Cant get enough of me?"

He laughed. "I have to clear my head. Thats why I am here."

"You girlfriend doesnt mind?" She asked coyly.

He drew close so that their noses were almost touching. "What girlfriend?" He drew out the word slowly.

Her eyes widen a bit.

"Joseph." Abbie and Sophie greeted the other male.

Their greeting drew Rebeka away from Kenneth. "Joseph...you know him?"

Joseph nodded. "I was on earth a while with my mom when she was really sick. They had the best treatment there for her. I was also going to school- the same place he was. We met and have been friends since."

Kenneth laughed. "I hear you are finally dragging him away from here. Its amazing. He doesnt like to leave this planet anymore."

Abbie laughed. "We have our ways."

"Would you girls like a drink on us?" Joesph indicated that their drinks were now empty.

"I really must be going now. Much as i dont like to be the party-booper." Sophie spoke up. She could see she might end up the fifth wheel with the cool glances between Rebeka and Kenneth and the uncertain glances between Abbie and Joseph. "If I dont get enough sleep, I am a bear in the morning and since Rebeka is waking me up...I will spare you from that."

Rebeka smiled as she gave her a hug goodbye. "Thanks, love."

Abbie gave her a hug afterwords.

"Good-luck." Sophie whispered into her ears. Once she pulled away she gave a smile and a nod to both Kenneth and Joseph.

They both waved and Joseph turned back to Abbie. "A drink?"

* * *

Rebeka woke the next morning feeling tired but good. She had kept her drinking to a minimum knowing that today was the final day before they left to go to Pluto. She had to get much warmer clothing or she would freeze. And then she would pack and tomorrow all of their lives hung in the balance.

For some reason she felt no fear, but instead determation.

She got up and went to take a shower and get dressed.

Once she was dressed she made her way to Sophie's room.

But Sophie greeted her at the door dressed and showered.

"Tony came knocking." Sophie confessed. "He needed some toothpaste before he went for his run. So I have been up for awhile."

"Alright. Thats fine by me. Breakfast?"

Sophie nodded. Sounds good."

Yes, as Rebeka ate her breakfast she knew they were all ready for the battle to come.

And they would win.

* * *

Another Chapter. Sorry that this took this took awhile.


	10. Welcome to hell

Julian turned to look at Sydeny. "Your brother spoke too much. I never knew he was such a blabber mouth."

She scowled. "Luckily, we have intel on them, before he decided to change his mind."

"He knows that we cannot go after him now, since he is protected."

"I will keep an eye on them, as I have been already."

Julian and Sydeny turned to the man who walked out of the shadows. "You have attracted my sister."

"Yes." The man gave a evil laugh. "It is all part of my cover. The more I engage and relate, the more they tell."

Sydeny grinned. "You were always so amazing at cover-ups."

"Just dont fall for her." Julian finished his thought. "Dont become weak."

"I wont."The man glared at Julian as he slipped back through the shadows.

"You are so sexy when you yell at him." Sydeny gave him a coy smile.

"Tonight." Julian promised. "Tonight I am all yours. Raul needs me now."

"He can wait a bit." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

"What planet is this?" Everyone, aside from Joseph, looked around confused at their newest location.

"Welcome to the Star Planet." Joseph told them. "This planet fell off the radar after the Silver Millennium. The five Princesses were good friends with many people on this planet. But when this planet was found around five years ago...there is only ruins. No one knows what happened here. And not even those tell much. It is a perfect place for someone to hide for a long time."

"The five Princesses?"

"Princess Mina of Venus, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Princess Serenity of the Moon, and Princess Amy of Mercury."

"Our grandparents didnt just travel through time...and be sailor scouts...but the legendary Princess of old?" Tony and Jared's mouth dropped.

All the others held big eyes in surprise.

"Welcome to our home."

A new female voice startled them. They turned to see a beautiful young woman walking toward them. However Joseph narrowed his eyes

"Sydney. How did you know that we would be here?"

"I have my ways, Joseph, I have my ways." She gave a coy laugh.

"Where is my brother?" Rebeka spoke up.

"Julian?" Sydney raised her eyes. "Busy. He saw no need to come here."

Abbie raised an eyebrow. "He didnt? Are you so sure about that?"

Sydney turned to Abbie. "Yes. Abbie. Im sure."

Abbie's eyes glared. "You dont have the right to call me Abbie. And besides if he's not here, then who is that over there?" She pointed to the rock to left of them. "Really have you start fighting us and then he does a sneak attack?" her voice went cold and her eyes narrowed and she put a hand on her hip in a mocking gesture, "Cant fight us all on your own?"

Joseph was a bit surprised at her tone and mood, along with Sydney, Tony, Sophie, and Beth.

Rebeka gave a mock laugh, "Dear, dear, demented Jared come out and play." She turned to the rock and gave a smirk as her brother stepped out. "Ready for you ass to get kicked?"

"Damn girl." He spit on the ground. "You are already in our trap."

Beth froze. "We cant move."

"Good noticing." Julian smirked. "You are very observant."

Sydney was suddenly besides Joesph. "One last chance to change your mind. Raul might give you a bit of a hard time, but in the end would forgive you. He sees how important you are."

"Important to him and his plan. He cares nothing for me and nothing for you. He'll kill you without a second glance, just as he would anyone. If you had any sense of brain, you would know that."

Sydney slapped him. "Shut up. Shut you damn mouth up."

He smirked and grabbed her arm before she could slap him again.

"Wha...I froze you."

He drew her arm down and behind her back, pulling her toward him and before Jared could anything held a knife up to her neck. "Take us to Raul."

Julian's eyes were narrow. "How did you move."

"I ask the questions." Joseph's green eyes narrowed to slits. "And I asked you to take us to Raul."

Julian didnt say or do anything.

Beth began to laugh. "Did you like our little joke?"

"Joke?" Julian turned and looked at her. Extremely pissed.

"We could always move, dude." Jared was behind Julian. "You just thought we couldn't. But we had to play along. So you would fall into our trap."

Rebeka gave a harsh laugh. "How do you like your own trick being played on you?"

"This is not over." Julian turned around and pushed Jared out of the way. "Follow me."

"You do anything funny and she's dead."

Julian turned around to look at Joseph. "You would kill your own sister? No wonder Raul wants you so bad."

Joesph didnt reply.

* * *

After about a ten minutes walk they made it up to the castle in the mountain where they were living.

Where Raul was.

Suddenly a sound filled the air and Joseph went down clutching his leg. Sydney broke away and ran to Julian.

"Welcome to where it at all really begins." Julian laughed. "Did you really think that it would be that easy?"

Sydney suddenly fainted.

"What did you do to her?" Julian once again looked pissed at Joseph.

"She...wont wake...for some...time..." Joseph spoke between each heavy breath. Abbie and Rebeka rushed to his side.

Jared and Tony were looking around widely to see who else was there.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Julian yelled.

Joseph's answer was to grin.

Beth gave a chuckle. "Dealing with the grandson of Kyle and the great grandson of Beryl. You really want to freak out that much?"

Another noise filled the air and down went Beth. Jared rushed to her side.

A menacing voice filled the small cavern they were.

"Welcome to hell."

* * *

Sorry that this chapter took a long time to complete. Life has been busy. Hope everyone enjoys it!


	11. Ignosa

Abbie looked around the cave space with open ears, trying to place where the voice was. Judging by the trajectory of whatever it was that hit Joseph and Beth, the culprit had to be toward the left of them. But where?

"You are in my place now." The voice spoke again.

"Its not Raul. He wants us to think its him. But its not." Rebeka looked around.

"Are you sure. Rebeka?" Julian looked at her.

"100% percent sure, Julian." She spoke his name like a swear word that she disguised.

Joseph suddenly passed out.

Jared looked at Beth more worriedly.

"He wants to weaken us by having people knocked out." Abbie whispered to Rebeka. "We need to find out where this other dude is. I know he is on the left somewhere, but he's been wicked quiet now."

"I think he has left." Rebeka whispered back. "Its too quiet."

Sydney began to convulse. "No...No...No...NO!" She suddenly yelled out.

Julian looked at her with concern before he turned to his enemies. "What did he do?"

"Why should we know. What did you do to him." Tony sneered.

"Hello." A female voice was heard near where they had heard the male voice. "Its nice to meet you."

Rebeka looked around confused. How the hell had Sophie made her way over there without anyone noticing.

"if I were you I would put your hands up where I can see them." There was some noise." Good. Now go. Lets show everyone who the hiding coward is."

They all searched the side to see it was. Soon a man walked out followed by Sophie.

The man looked startled as he glanced at Joseph. "Why isnt he awake?"

Julian narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying. Your stuff doesnt knock them out?"

"No. It paralysis them slowly. He should be in such extreme pain that he cant get knocked out." True to the man's word, Beth had begun to moan in pain.

Jared was extremely concerned. "We have to get her out of here and to a doctor."

Julian stood up from kneeling by Sydney. "None of you are leaving."

Sydney suddenly stood up. "Come Julian. Raul wants us. We must leave." She took the gun she had hidden and shot the man by Sophie. He fell down dead. "Hes not needed anymore."

"We cant just leave them here."

She held the gun to his heart. "We are going to Raul."

Julian looked confused. "What are you doing?"

"Im doing nothing. Raul is calling me. We must go." She drew the gun back and turned. "Come." she began to walk away. "He says he is ready."

"You guys are not going anywhere." Sophie protested.

"We have to get Beth to the hospital." Jared had picked her up. "And we need to find out whats wrong with Joseph."

Julian looked at his enimes. "This is not over. Not by a long shot."

"You know it." Rebeka glared at her brother before he turned and followed Sydney.

* * *

"Damn." Rebeka cursed. "I have no clue where the hell we are. We've been walking around for over an hour." She winced as Beth screamed out again.

Jared was getting antsy and frustrated. "Shes not going to last much longer."

"No..."Beth breathed out. She was being carried by Tony at the moment. "We are close to him. Cant you fell it."

"We were before." Rebeka walked over to her. Concern on her features. Was this drug affecting her mentally also?

"No. That was just a castle. He is near. I can feel him." She gritted her teeth. "He wasn't there before. Jared." She reached for her fiancée. "Tell them, Jared. You..."She began to shake violently and screamed.

Jared went silent. He closed the world around him. He closed off the sound of the others as they tried to help out Beth. He closed out her screaming.

And he felt.

And felt.

And...

Jared fell back, clutching his chest with a strangled cry. Everyone turned and looked at him worried. Abbie rushed over. "Jared. Are you Alright?"

"She's right." He was panting. "I felt it. I felt him. Such power. Such dark evil. He's near here. They have begun the opening to the underworld." His eyes narrowed. "I know what he is doing. I know what his plan is."

Rebeka moved over. "What. What Jared?"

"To bring out the..."He squeezed his eyes shut and clutched his head. "The images wont stop. Its so horrible."

"Jared. Pull yourself together." Rebeka shook his shoulders.

He opened his eyes. "Ignosa."

"Ignosa?" Tony looked confused.

Abbie cursed. "Ignosa. The dead. The damned. An army of only those who make it to the deepest center of hell. If they are unleashed we will be unable to stop them. There will be no hope for this world. Everything will burn. Everything."

* * *

Sorry for the delay of the chapter! Hope everyone likes it! Coming close to the end. Peace out.


	12. Raul

"Hey...What are you guys here?"

They all turned there heads to look at Kenneth. He was standing to the left of their small enclosure in the mountain.

"What the hell." Rebeka was shocked.

Jared glared. "He is in on it."

Kenneth looked confused. "Im not sure who you are or what the hell your talking about. Joseph called me about an hour ago and told me he needed my help and gave me these coordinates."

All heads turned to Joesph but he was still unconscious.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer. Then voices.

"Sydney. This better be good." A mans voice came to them. And by the sound of it he was pissed off.

"We read the text wrong. Its not where we thought it was but thirty degrees north. We're almost there Raul. Trust me. Why would I lie to you. You know I adore you and this plan of destroying the world. So much power..." Sydney laughed.

Soon Raul, Sydney and Julian were in their sights. They stood toward the left of Kenneth, coming around on a small path.

Raul grinned when he saw all of his enemies and suddenly vanished.

He popped up near Rebeka.

"You have grown dear, Rebeka." His brown eyes were lit as he grinned a sly grin.

She could feel his breath on her neck but was frozen.

"No words for an old family friend?" He gently touched her hair.

She slowly turned her head. His face was so close there noses were almost touching.

"Didnt anyone ever teach you about personal boundaries?" She was scowling.

"I like the hair." He ignored her question. "Black. Nice. It suits you. Blonde was never the right hair color for you."

"What do you want?"

He broke out laughing. And then turned serious. Glancing around at all the others he began to speak. "Learning how to fight. Figuring out what I am going to do. Seems I underestimated you." His eyes narrowed. "You do seem to more like your grandparents. Your parents however...seems things skip generations. Especially you Sydney." He turned and looked at one of his workers. "We did read the text correctly. Nice try. Seems there is still power in your blood."

"My blood yes." Joesph was suddenly awake, standing, and talking. Raul turned to look at him, grinning. Everyone else stood shell-shocked."However. Not for Sydney. Our grandfather renounced his powers. It took me a very long time to be able to do anything. There were some special things I had to go through."

Sydney was now convulsing and screaming.

"You gave her the drug." Raul eyes narrowed even more. "She was needed. Oh well." He grabbed Rebeka and vanished with her. He appeared by Julian and Sydney not two second later. "She'll do." He laughed. "Dont worry. Ill make sure she screams too." He turned to Kenneth. "You can handle them correct? We need to make sure nothing goes wrong with the uprising." The four of them vanished.

Joesph looked at Kenneth with wide eyes. "You are really on their side? Still. After everything?"

Kenneth nodded. "The world is ending man. You need to be on the correct side. You were foolish enough to think that this was the wrong side."

Joseph turned to the closest person beside him. It was Tony. "Get everyone out of here and go find Raul. He needs a female sacrifice. I was hoping that he would delay his thing since he cant use her because I gave her the same drug as Beth...but...Dont let him kill Rebeka. Or any female. At any cost. He needs their blood."

Tony looked a bit grossed out. "You sure you'll be alright on your own...I mean I dont know what he can do and..."

Joseph interrupted him. "You could do nothing. I know what he can do." He pulled a knife off of his leg. "Here. You'll need this. Raul has taken many potions and no form of magic can hurt him. He needs to be killed physically."

Tony nodded and took the knife.

Joseph walked in front of everyone and faced Kenneth. "Lets go. For old times. I mean." He grinned. "You could never take me. You were really a weakling. I still dont see how Raul decided to let you join. I mean we all know you can do nothing."

Kenneth glared. "Thats not going to work on me like it normally does. While you have been gone I have been working on controlling things."

"Really?" Joseph raised an eyebrow. "I can still feel your power. Its all over the place. Why do you think that Sydney never went for anything with you. Your just a weakling."

Kenneth's eyebrow twitched. He noticed everyone else walking off quietly. "Where are you going?" He held his hand up and down came lighting. He then positioned his hand and sent it off so that it would hit everyone.

Joesph moved with inhuman speed and blocked it with a flick of his wrist. "I told you." He laughed menacingly. "Weakling."

Kenneth was suddenly up in the air.

He looked around confused.

He slammed into the ground.

Joseph turned and saw Abbie standing a little behind the others. She gave him a slight grin before turning back around and walking off with them.

He smiled but was cut off and sent flying into the wall.

Kenneth was sparking. His hair was sticking up in all directions. His hands half raised up his sides, his fingers spread wide open.

Joseph grinned as he stood up slowly and took in Kenneth's look. "Got pushed around by a women I see. Musta bruised your ego."

"Shut up." Kenneth spoke slowly. His voice was cold. "I am going to kill you."

"Bring it." Joseph walked closer to Kenneth. He took a fighting pose. "Bring it."

* * *

"Leave Beth with me."

All heads turned to Abbie. "Ill make sure that if anything comes she'll be safe. She cant go down into the battle like this."

Jared, who had been carrying her, put her down next to Abbie. His eyes were concerned. "Stay safe."

Abbie nodded. "Go. Save Rebeka and the world." She gave a strangled laugh. "Who knew that we would have to save the world..."

Tony, Jared, and Sophie went to go fight.

"Be safe." Abbie whispered. She turned back to Beth. "Lets see what I can do."

* * *

"Let me go." Rebeka fought against Raul's hold.

They had left the mountain and were in a open space surrounded by that mountain and the other mountains. The sun shone down on them, making them all sweat.

"Spunky. I like that." He was tyeing her to a pole which was in the middle of a red circle. "I really wish this wasn't you love. I'm not going to deny that. I really liked you. I tried telling your father that we would be good together. But he never agreed. Not even to save his life."

Rebeka's eyes went wide. "You...you...that was you..."

"Yes love." He smiled. He pushed some hair out of her face. "Like I said. I really wish this wasn't you. It was supposed to be Sydney."

"You are sick. I could never be with you." She struggled against the rope holding her.

He laughed. "You will never be able to get out. Stop trying." He suddenly grabbed her face and pushed his lips against her.

Kenneth came flying in the air and crashed down beside them.

Jared, Tony, and Sophie made it down to the bottom of the mountain.

Joseph came crashing through the wall of the side of the mountain.

Raul pulled away and turned toward his enemies.

Rebeka spit out black liquid.

Sophie looked disgusted.

Tony's face grew dim.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Jared yelled.

Raul grinned. "The sacrifice must be prepared."

Kenneth was pushed out of the red circle and Raul moved out of it also.

Joesph grew pale.

Julian walked over from the left. Coming from another mountain. "Sydney is back where she needs to be."

Raul grinned. "Good. Now. It is time." He began to laugh.

Kenneth stood up. He turned to Joesph ready to begin to fight again. But turned once Rebeka started to convulse.

"Whats happening?" Sophie was extremely scared, upset for her cousin, and pissed off at Raul.

Raul glared at Rebeka. "There is nothing you can do. Just relax. Let the pain take..."

He was cut off when Rebeka let out a blood curling scream.

Sophie's eyes went wide.

Both of Rebeka's arms were being to open, like someone was cutting them with a knife. However there was no one there. Rebeka kept on screaming.

"Tony..."Joseph growled. "Use the knife."

Tony was frozen on the spot.

"Let me."

A hand took the knife from Tony clutched hand.

A blur ran past everyone heading straight for Raul.

Joseph struck Kenneth.

And everything broke lose

* * *

Wow! sorry again that this chapter again took so long. I hope everyone enjoys it and again. The story is almost complete...Peace out!


	13. Fighting!

Abbie was flung high into the sky.

Raul laughed. She had run past him, trying to get Rebeka out of the circle. But there was a invisible forcefield that she ran into and was sent flying.

"There is no way to stop what is happening." Raul grinned. "No way. Once there is enough blood they will awaken under my control."

Rebeka's screams intensified. Her legs began to open. Her shirt and pants were ripped and the skin beneath began to open also.

"You need to kill him!" Joseph screamed. "Use all the skills you learned and fight him."

"Focus on me." Kenneth sent a lighting bolt in Joseph's direction, but Joseph batted it away like it was a little piece of paper.

Joseph turned to Kenneth. "I dont have time to play with you." He was suddenly right next to Kenneth. "Now look." He pulled Kenneth's face to look at Rebeka. "Is it worth that? You once told me that you wanted to end it all. Pain and suffering." He made Kenneth look at him again. "What would Lita say to this?"

"Lita?" Kenneth scowled. "Why must everything we do be based on what they did or how they will think of us?" He pushed Joesph off of him. "They are dead. Dammit it. I dont have to answer to my dead grandmother." He was scowling. " I do what I want to do."

"You know what they will bring. You know Raul will not be able to control them. Yet you still stay on this side?"

"Joseph." Kenneth swore. "You sound like a freaking pussy. When the hell did you turn like this? What would Beryl saw to that?" He sneered.

"Throw my words back into my face, real mature. You want me to be like Beryl?" Joseph's face changed. His eyes hardened and his face drew sharp. "Then I will be. I will not hold back." He suddenly gave a harsh laugh. "Will you be able to survive weakling? Im coming to kill you know."

Kenneth suddenly found himself fighting a monster. Kyle's speed and ferocity barely gave him time to breathe between attacks. Kenneth knew that one wrong move meant his death and suddenly even Raul didnt seem that scary.

* * *

"Are you gonna fight me?" Raul pulled out a long sword from his side. Black clouds swirled around the long sharp blade.

Tony looked at the weapon that had been placed in his hands. Another sword. It was longer and didnt seem that sharp. He didnt want to do this. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

"For goodness sake." Abbie was by his side again holding the dagger. "Grow some balls. This is the end of the world were taking about. Rebeka's life and everyone else's. Should I have Jake send you the info about what Raul wants to raise? You'll never be able to sleep again."

Raul laughed. "The little blonde girl is gonna come fight me...dont make me laugh."

Abbie's face deadpanned. "Little. Im going to kick your ass to the next century." She gave an innocent smile. "Are you ready? Or do you need a minute."

Raul's face darkened. The sky darkened. Tony felt the pressure of Raul's power and wrath and it was almost hard to breathe in. Could they really defeat someone so powerful?

"Listen..." Raul didnt have time to finish his thought because Abbie was already rushing toward him, dagger raised.

She attacked with such power that he was extremely surprised but was still able to block easily.

He smiled at her. "Nice. Im surprised. You..."

"Dont talk. You dont have time to talk. I dont want to hear you talk. I dont know why you can never shut the hell up." Abbie's voice was cold as she spoke. "We are fighting. NOT having a conversation. So shut the hell up and fight."

"Alright." He pushed her back and took his sword into his hands. He broke it, showing that it could be welded as two thinner blades or one large blade. "lets dance kitten."

"Insults wont make me rush at you in anger. I hope you know that." Abbie showed disinterest in anything he said.

"You have good control over your emotions...now...lets see if that lasts."

"Oh it will." She rushed at him again.

* * *

Kenneth was able to push Joseph back for enough time to take a look at the battle taking place on his right. He only saw it out of the corner of his eye because Rebeka's screams were all that were heard. He coudlt actually believe that someone could have so much sound. A normal person would be going horse or pass out because of the pain. Raul had slowed down the time it took for the cut to be made so the pain she was in was worse because it now took longer.

He was impressed however at Abbie. The carefree girl had gone and she was able to fight Raul pretty well. Of course Raul wasn't using all of his power but then again Kenneth didnt think that Abbie was also.

"Boo." The word was whispered in the back of his right ear before he felt the sword go through him.

Kenneth cursed. His look had been a rough 1 second too long.

"I missed your vital organs. Which means I can do this." Joseph twisted the blade around.

Kenneth shuddered in pain but he refused to scream. He would not scream.

"Or push the blade in a little more..."

Kenneth groaned.

Joseph laughed. "You make a donkey look unstubborn."

"You did well..." Kenneth was panting" I didnt know if you were going to be able to pull it off..."

"What?" Joesph moved to sit in front of the man who he called friend. Kenneth was on his knees.

Kenneth gave a small smile. "I didnt...I didnt know if you were going to be able to do it..."

"Dammit...do what, Kenneth?"

"Kill me." Kenneth coughed. "I've been under his control for so long...Julian and Sydney too... you were strong enough...to break through...but not...us."

"Kenneth...dont tell me..."

"I tried. For so long i tried. But I didnt have the... strength. I used the excuse of wanting to go to...college...to pull away...but...then with this so close...he called me...back...and I couldnt...i didnt...say no..." Kenneth got out. "Pull...out your sword...finish the job."

"No." Joseph. "He is going to die and you will be free. All three of you. I promise. Remember? I told all of you I would take care of you."

Kenneth coughed. "I know. I know."

"There is no way in hell you are going to die. The only one who is going to die is him." Joesph turned to Raul and stopped short of whatever he was going to say next.

* * *

Abbie and Raul were still in deep combat.

And she was getting tired of his holding out on her.

They both shoved each other back, giving them room and space. Abbie took the action to talk.

"Fight me. Dammit. Your not going to play your little games with me."

"Oh?" Raul raised an eyebrow. "And I was having so much fun. The background music is also quite nice."

Abbie yawned. "Oh yes. Of course we could listen because well..lets face it...your fighting...really. And here I thought you were mister bad man."

Raul scoffed. "You know how to push buttons little kitten."

"And you dont." She smiled again at him. "Point for kitten."

Raul narrowed his eyes. "Dont play with me _Kitten_." he stressed the last word.

Her eyes narrowed. "I plan to."

With a flick of her hand she sent Raul flying into the sky and then sent him crashing into the rock wall of the mountain.

When he stood up he wiped blood away from his mouth. His eyes were narrowed. His look dangerous.

Everyone within a five miles radius felt his wrath.

"How did you do that?"

"This?" Abbie once again sent him flying into the side of the mountain.

"That." He stood up again.

"Cant figure out?" She raised her hand again and grinned when he flinched. "Air. Magic doesn't work on you. I know that you took time to take care of every means so that it couldnt. Which I still dont completely understand because none of us can really use any magic anyways. But you never protected against the magic that can control things around you."

He transported so that he was near her. "I see you also took time to learn something that keeps distance between us." He laughed as he watched her curse trying to move. "You know. I did always like you too. Not the same as Rebeka over there...but you were a close second."

Abbie spat on the ground.

"But now. You've pissed me off. Your going to die. More slowly then Rebeka over there. I am going to make it nice and slow." He smirked as he pulled her closer...

* * *

Joseph was impressed by Abbie and her talent in battle and in fighting. She was defiantly giving Raul quite a fight. Suddenly he thought that she was getting the upper hand when she used her powers of air to move him around and beat him up. But then he was beside her, holding her down and pulling out...

"ABBIE!" He screamed.

* * *

New chapter. Hopefully everyone likes it! Peace out. Only a couple more chapters to come!


	14. Hope

Abbie didnt know what Raul held. But she knew that it was sharp and metal. And soon it was cutting into her skin.

She didnt hear Joseph scream her name. There was only mind-blowing pain. She focused on it.

She would not let him win.

* * *

Joseph watched in horror as Kenneth fainted because of pain and the blood loss.

He watched in horror as the three pronged knife was pushed into Abbie's backside.

Tony was still staring at his knife. His face white. Rebeka had stopped screaming and was bleeding heavily while taking shallow breaths. The cutting had stopped now that Raul wasnt focused on her. He knew that Raul was now focusing on Abbie now and the pain he wanted to give her. Jared had gone back to be with Beth. He couldnt let her be alone. And Sophie had joined him.

Would all that he worked for be in vain?

But suddenly...

* * *

Abbie's hand snaked around her to her backside. Raul held her close and was focusing on twisting the thing in her back. In her hand was the small dagger. She held her hand so the back of her hand was pushed again her back and the dagger facing him. She keep her mind focused on the pain. Then thrust.

Raul cursed and pulled back. Abbie pulled out the knife of her back. She winced as it came out.

"Three pronged? Thats not fair." She turned around.

He pulled the knife out of his side. "You are going to die you little _Bi-_"

"Swearing or calling me names will do nothing. However. I refuse to hear that word from anyone about any girl." She interrupted his speech angering him further. She smiled. "You know you should really keep your feelings in check. It could mean life or death in battle."

"Dont get so cocky, kitten." He feel back to his little nickname for her. "Its just a little stab wound. But your back...well..."He chuckled. "Thats got to hurt."

"I would like to thank you. Without stabbing me I wouldn't have been able to stab you."

"Smart move. Seems I underestimated you kitten."

"You have no idea." Abbie smirked. She held the three-pronged knife, ready to begin to fight again.

Raul had put his swords back to being one sword and held that in one had and her knife in the other.

"Lets go." Abbie made the first move and soon the area was filled with the sound of clashing blades.

Joseph turned his attention back to Kenneth. Abbie could hold her own. He wasnt worried about her. But Kenneth was bleeding badly and his wound needed to be taken care of. He ripped his shirt in order to makeshift a bandage for the wound. Pressing tightly against the wound he half lifted Kenneth to get the wrap under him and then wrapped it around to the front. Tying it tight he sighed with relief when he noticed that the blood flow lessoned a bit. But it was still a bad wound and he keep the pressure going. He really hoped that Tony would break out of his fonk so that Tony would do something. But unless Abbie was going to be killed there was no way he was going to move.

* * *

For the next hour Abbie and Raul fought head on. She never let him get as close to her as he did before. the wound on her back hurt and blood followed all her movements. He had wanted it to hurt as long as possible, therefore slowly moving the blades in and luckily she had been able to stab him before he got in to deep and the wound turned serious.

But even she knew that she was reaching her limit. And she knew that Raul was not in any way losing energy. It was like he could go on forever. She narrowed her eyes as she thought about it. He probably gave himself a spell for that one. Gosh she wished Tony would get out of his fonk and do something. Anything. She turned and looked to where Tony had been standing. But he had moved. He wasnt there anymore. He was gone. Where the hell did he go?

* * *

Raul was smiling to himself. He could tell that Abbie was tiring. That wound was giving her some real trouble. He didnt get it deep enough though. This thing was supposed to be done a long time ago. Rebeka was knocked out because of blood loss but there wasnt enough. He did even know she might still be alive...which means that he needed another.

Suddenly someone was behind him. He turned around but not quick enough...

Tony had suddenly felt something stir beneath him. Rebeka's scream had ended. Kenneth lay bleeding to death also. Joseph was trying to stop the bleeding. Abbie was wounded and slowly fading in energy. Beth had also gone quiet and who knows how the hell she was doing. He needed to do something. He needed to get over whatever he was feeling. He stared at the knife in his hand. It was sharp all it needed was a little pushed and then the thing that was fighting Abbie would be dead. He suddenly smiled. He would do this. That thing would die. And he would marry Sophie and have lots of children with her and have a happy ending.

That was all the push he needed. With speed he didnt know that he really had he rushed toward Raul, who luckily was facing in the other direction. He noticed him start to spin around but it didnt register. He pulled his arm back with the knife and lunged. He felt it hit bone. He saw the startled expression on Raul face. And then all went blank.

* * *

Almost done! Wow! hard to believe that this story is almost ending! hope everyone enjoyed this next chapter! Peace out!


	15. Home

The first thing that Tony realized was that he was lying on something hard. As his eyes blinked he groaned. The sunlight was streaming into his face.

He heard laughing before he heard talking.

"Thank the stars." The voice got quieter but continued talking. " Hes awake guys! Hes awake."

As his eyes focused so did the dark shapes that were above him. The dark shapes slowly gave way to heads and then to faces.

Abbie and Joseph were looking at his face.

Abbie was smiling. "Tony. Can you see us? Can you talk? How do you feel?" She gave about 2 seconds between each question giving him time to nod his head.

"Water." He croaked out. Man, he was in pain. Must have been pushed back by Raul. His eyes went wide and he tried to sit up. Joseph pushed him down.

"Don't move. You'll get dizzy and pass out again. Just relax. I'll get you some water."

"Ra..."

"Well...dont worry about that now." Abbie smiled and brushed some hair out of his face. "Shh...just relax."

Joseph was back with water. "Here." He put his hands under Tony's head to prop him up and slowly gave him some water. "Feel a bit better? It will take some time to get better."

Tony nodded. "Thanks." He took a deep breath and pulled himself to a sitting position. Joseph went behind him so he could lean on him.

Tony gave a rough laugh. "Never thought I'd be in this position." He took the time to look around. "Where is everybody else?"

Abbie gave a strangled sound. "you killed Raul. We were able to get Rebeka down. But she has a lot of wounds and was bleeding for a extremely long time. Her pulse is weak. very weak. But we dont know how to get off this god-forsaken planet. And unless we do..." She went silent.

"The castle. We need to get to the castle or where we first teleported here." Joseph spoke next. "But we need help with man power. Are you feeling well enough to walk and hold someone."

"Yeah." Tony slowly stood up. He faltered as the world began to spin. He pushed off Joseph's helping hand as he closed his eyes. There is no time for weakness now. He had to be strong. For Sophie. For Beth. For Rebeka. For Kenneth.

He opened his eyes. "I'm ready. Who do I need to hold?"

"Rebeka. She's the easiest to handle. Seems after losing some blood you tend to get a little lighter." Abbie tried to make a joke, showing off her normal personality. But nothing worked. She was upset and depressed and it seemed like half of them were going to lose their lives. And the best people to show how to get off this planet to and to one with a hospital were evil and that meant that they would have to come again and fight. And she was tired of fighting and all the anger and evilness. She just wanted to go back to the moon and walk her dog...and maybe convince Joseph to go out for drinks or...She shook her head. She had to stay focused on the things at hand or there would be a death.

Tony had nodded and was moving to where they had put Rebeka. Once Raul was dead the forcefield around the ring had gone and Joseph had wasted no time in getting Rebeka down and away. He had been able to get some dressings around most of her wounds, leaving him without a shirt and shorts instead of pants. Abbie had to appreciate the muscles that streamed his chest and back.

Joseph held his hand to help her up. She took it gratefully. Once she was up though he didnt break loose.

She looked at him confused.

"Listen, Abbie, once this is all over let me take you somewhere nice. You deserve it after the fight you just pulled." He gave her a small smile.

She could tell that he was extremely impressed with her. She was pretty impressed with herself.

"Yeah. Thanks. That would be really nice." She gave him a smile in return.

He let go and went to pick up Kenneth, while she wiped her hands on her pants.

Once Tony had Rebeka and Joseph had Kenneth they moved to where Beth and the others were.

"How is she?" Jared asked first because he had noticed them coming before the rest of the group.

"She could be a lot better. But she could be worse." Joseph answered.

"Tony! Are you ok?" Sophie got up and walked to her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Im good. But we gotta move. These two and Beth need medical attention." Tony smiled softly and looked at Jared. "Can you carry her?"

Beth was still moaning but it seemed that most of the rest of her couldnt move.

Jared nodded. "Im sorry if this hurts love." He whispered in her ear as he picked her up. Once she was situated he turned to Tony and Joseph. "I've got her. Lets move."

* * *

Sophie sighed when the first sight of the castle hit them. The walk had been slow because of Tony.

Soon, however they could make sight of a figure coming toward them, extremely fast. They stopped and waited and before long could make out that it was Julian, running.

There was no way to get into a hiding place, and they could all tell he knew where they were and coming towards them, they braced themselves to be ready for a fight.

"Come! Come quick. I cannot leave the portal open for long. Im sure Beth is in a great of a need of it as Sydney is." He then noticed his sister. "Rebeka? He moved closer towards Tony who was still holding her. "You look pretty bad, Tony, let me take her for you."

Tony backed away a bit, narrowing his eyes. The others were confused by this turn of events. What had happened to Julian?

"Tony, let him take her. Their is nothing to worry about." Joseph spoke up. When he noticed Tony doing nothing he spoke again, "Tony, it is too long and difficult for me to explain right now but just give Julian his sister. Nothing bad will happen.

Slowly, Tony released his hold on Rebeka as Julian came up and took her from him.

"Hurry. We dont have a lot of time!" Julian took off toward the castle.

"He means it, everyone go your fastest! If that means you can run, then run!" Jared spoke and rushed off. The others followed just behind him. They made it to the castle in no time. Inside the great hall was a portal opened and everything. Sydney lay on a couch near it.

Tony, not feeling any of the pain he felt before, rushed and grabbed Sydney and without a second thought jumped through it. Everyone followed with Julian and Rebeka being the last.

Sophie drew a sigh of relief as the tall buildings of the moon stood around them.

Julian had the best teleporting skills she had ever seen.

On the tall sign in front of the equally tall building read, "St. Mercy's hospital". The best hospital on the moon, and one of the best in the whole galaxy.

Abbie smiled. They had killed Raul, saved the world, and those who were wounded would live. They had to. She knew it in her deepest of hearts.


	16. Hospital

The first thing Rebeka felt was pain. Extreme pain. And then voices.

She tried to open her eyes but the light was to bright. She closed them quickly and let out of moan of disturbance.

The room went dead silent.

"Did you hear that?" She could tell the speaker was right above her face. She couldn't tell who. Where was she? Who was talking? Who was in the room? Was she even alive. No she had to be, in this much pain?

"I think you forgot to give her another dose of her pain meds doctor." This voice was farther away and she could tell it was male.

"If she is feeling anything then that means that she is coming out of her coma and probably needs some heavier ones. Nurse, lets get her some..." The voice dropped away as she figured the doctor moved away.

"That's good right?" The voice close to her head moved away.

"Well...it has been almost four days. So yeah. Thats really good." Another voice, female, sarcastic, spoke up. The speaker got closer as she talked. "Rebeka...Rebeka..." The speaker was standing beside her. "If you can hear me do something. Nod your head. Moan again. Flick your finger. Anything. Tell us your back with us."

Her head was so heavy. Her fingers so light. She had to tell them. She was awake. She flicked her eyes open again. This time the light wasn't so bad. This time there was a dark figure to her right. But still the light hurt and she shut her eyes.

"Try again, Rebeka." The speaker moved. Her eyes noticed that it got darker.

She opened her eyes again. The speaker was blocking the light from the ceiling. Abbie. Rebeka gave a small smile.

"Hey." Abbie smiled. "Glad to see those blue eyes again."

Rebeka couldn't tell why Abbie sounded so not herself. The light and airy voice wasn't completely there.

"Close them again."

Rebeka did and felt Abbie move away.

"Julian, turn off the lights."

Her eyes shot open. The lights were shut off soon after and the room was darker.

"Ju..." Rebeka's throat killed.

"Its ok." Abbie smiled and patted Rebeka's hair. "Sydney, Julian, and Kenneth were unable to pull away from Raul. He is dead now. There are no more of a threat then a chicken."

"Chicken?" The voice that had spoken to the doctor. That male voice. That was her brother. So who was the third person here?

"Who..."

"Who else was here?" Abbie could read minds, Rebeka was sure of it. "Someone who would at this point would like to remain nameless. If thats alright with you. The doctor is coming back with something a bit stronger for you since your awake now. I'm sure you are in a lot of pain. Would you like some water?"

Rebeka blinked. Her head was so heavy.

"Ill take that as a yes. "Abbie motioned with her hands and Rebeka figured she wanted Julian to give her the water. But Abbie stood up and walked away. Rebeka soon heard the door open and shut.

She closed her eyes and soon felt the bed move again as another body of weight came onto it.

"Rebeka?" Julian's voice was timid. "I have some water for you."

She opened her eyes. He held a green cup with a straw sticking out close to her mouth.

She slowly opened her mouth, focusing her look on the cup. He positioned the straw in her mouth and she drank. Once she was done she reopened her mouth and he pulled the cup away.

"Can we talk?"

There really was no way to tell him no.

"Blink once for yes and two for no."

Oh. Yeah. That was smart for him to choose. But she decided she would listen. She blinked her eyes once.

"I was hoping, extremely hoping that you would say yes." He sighed. "I want to start from the beginning."

"The day that I left...I didn't know where I was going to go or anything that I had to do. I didn't have anything planned. I just had to get away. I couldn't be near anywhere were our mother had been. It hurt too much." He sighed. " So I had planned on just leaving for like a year or two, find a job, earn some money, and try to make it up to you and dad for just leaving. I felt ashamed that I had to leave, that I couldn't handle it. My second job that I found was working for Raul. Back then I didn't know anything about him or what he had planned to do. Sydney and Joseph started soon after, but they knew. Sydney was interested in me and apparently had Raul research my background, more then the normal job actually needs. Seeing as that I am a decedent of Mina, he took interest. And before I knew it I was apart of this...thing...Im not sure how to describe it. And to be honest I don't remember much of why I did what I did for the past three years." He noticed her eyes closed. "Rebeka, you still awake?"

She re-opened them. She started looking around the room. She noticed a pad of paper and pen on a near-by-table. Luckily he noticed her look and went and got them for her.

He waited for her to write.

WHAT ABOUT KENNETH? was written in big bold letters.

"Kenneth? He...uh...he was already with them."

WHEN DID JOSEPH LEAVE?

"About two years after I arrived. He was somehow able to get through the pull or whatever Raul used to keep us under his perspective of life."

WHAT?

"Raul had us believe that the world needed a leader, or it would slowly go crazy and break itself apart. He had started all these civil wars to make it look like planets were already tearing themselves from within. We didn't know that he was the one starting them, we thought that it was the difference of options of the native people on the planets. Everyone that we killed or tried to kill. "He gave a small apologetic grin at his statement. "Were giving their lives in order to make sure that people didn't tear their lives apart- which would then destroy the whole world."

I SEE

She shut her eyes again after handing him the note. He had talked enough.

"Rebeka? Rebeka?" He went silent and soon she could hear him leave.

He gave her almost 2 minutes to cry before the doctor came with the new medication. Soon the world fell out of her consciousness.

* * *

"You're up!" Beth sauntered into the room. "And sitting!"

Rebeka gave a slight grin. "Thanks." Her voice was a bit horse. The lights half on in the room.

It was the next morning and she had slept almost the whole night again. At around 5 o clock in the morning she had woken up, luckily while the nurse was still checking her vitals and after having some more heavier pain meds arrive in her system, she had been able move around a bit and take a look at herself. At around 8ish the nurse had come again, moved her into a sitting position and helped her eat some pudding.

Beth sat down in the chair by her bed. "You look funny, like a mummy dressed with all these bandages. They tell me they got whatever that poison was out of your body. Nasty stuff. That's why your in pain. The cuts you had weren't bad, but you had a lot. It was really scary to look at."

"How are you?" Rebeka moved slowly and grabbed her cup of water. Her throat was dry still.

"Good. Once we arrived here all they needed to do was pump it out of my system. Took a little while and it was kinda painful. I've just been able to start moving around on my own, now. I'm not really suppose to be here with you...but," She bit her lip. "I don't know if you noticed with Abbie yesterday, but she changed and I'm kinda worried."

"I noticed. I don't know much of went on. By the time everything was happening around me...I was already focused on my pain and stuff." Rebeka shuddered. She never wanted to remember those couple of hours.

"I know that we all changed because of all that we went through, but I don't see her in that body. I see someone else. And maybe this is who she is now. But... I just don't feel that it is."

Rebeka gave a slight nod.

Beth looked at the clock. "I don't have much time before they realize that I am gone. I also heard you saw Julian. How did that go?"

"Ok."

"Good. He really is back, Rebeka. He really is and he feels horrible for the past 5 years. Give him some time and try to give him some help. He needs it." She stood up.

"Sydney?"

Beth sighed. "She is not handling this as well. Seems that Joseph and her were around Raul since they were like 10 and she's done a lot for him. Its hard for her to wrap her head around everything. I'll see you around, ok?" She smiled back at Rebeka and left.

* * *

Jared came and visited with Rebeka later that day. "Beth told me she visited you."

"She told me no one was suppose to know about that visit."

"Hospital stuff, yes. Fiancée...I think I should know." He smiled. "I'm glad that she got up. It shows that she is getting her mobility and spirit back."

"She wanted to talk about how Abbie has changed."

Jared nodded as he sat down. "She fought with Raul for almost two hours, between the paralyzing arrows to you getting cut up to have your blood release a huge dreadful, unfightable and undefeatable army...it made her have to harden that caring heart that she has and I dont know if she will ever truly be the same happy go-lucky person. But it might be for the best. She has to work on seeing the good with the bad, right now all she can think about is the bad, while on the Moon everyone always thinks of the good, know how to handle the bad, but think of the good."

"True. But you might want to talk to Beth about it. You know how she tends to worry about people all the time."

Jared smiled. "They are doing tests on her right now, and I wanted to talk to with you. She also told me that Julian was able to talk with you. How did that go."

"Go...life is going to be complicated...but what is new. I don't know if I will ever forgive him, but I'm not mad about it anymore." She shrugged her shoulders. "So at least that is a step in the right direction."

"He is completely sorry for everything that he did."

"I know. But unforutantly he still did everything. And that I can't forgive so easily."

* * *

Another Chapter...this story's ending is going to be a little bit longer then I had originally thought about. But only a couple more. Hopefully everyone will enjoy this chapter! Peace!


	17. Back to life

"Beth is worried about you."

Rebeka asked Jared to tell Abbie that she wanted to see her as he was leaving. He promised to do so.

Abbie came the next day. Rebeka was eating her lunch, enjoying the sun and view from outside her hospital window.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm good. I just have to deal with everything that went down, you know? It was hard. I was thrust into a world that I didn't know all of the consequences for it. I just have to work my way through it, you know?" She gave a small chuckle. "Joseph has been helping me out with everything. Seems he's really good at all this stuff."

"Yeah?" Rebeka raised an eyebrow. " I see."

Abbie gave a small grin, before she turned serious. "How are you? I think that out of everyone you were the one affected the most."

"I don't think about it." Rebeka looked back out the window. "I mean, when I look out this window and just watch the sun rise and set I can see such beauty- such good. There is evil, yes, but we fought it and Raul is dead. Yes, I was in physically pain for almost an hour and almost died, but everything worked out in the end. I'm good."

"Good. I'm glad." Abbie smiled. "We are strong enough to pull through, I'm gonna go talk to Beth now, though. You good?" Abbie stood up.

"Yeah. Thanks." Rebeka smiled as well. "I'm gonna finish my lunch."

* * *

Rebeka smiled as she stood outside the hospital walls. Almost a week since she had woken up and almost two weeks since Raul was killed. The sun was warm and fresh on her face. The feeling of freedom on her chest.

"This is nice, right Beth?" She turned to her friend and cousin, who was also leaving with her.

"Yeah. Real nice." Beth smiled. "Now its time to get married."

With all the free time they both had had, aside from people visiting, they had basically planned the whole wedding. Booking places and everything. Basically all that was needed to be done was cake testing, dress shopping, tux shopping, and the wedding. Rebeka could tell that Beth was extremely happy.

"Listen." Beth was off to Mars again. Jared was taking her home. "You call up Kenneth and talk to him sometime."

"I will." Rebeka gave her a hug as the Jared pulled the car up. "Ill see you around."

"Yep. Remember? Wedding in one month!"

"I know. Good-bye." Rebeka waved as Beth got into the car and drove away.

'Home I go. All alone." She muttered to herself. She turned and walked to the transportation area, right outside the hotel and transported back to her home planet. To arrive home 20 mintues later.

"Home sweet home."

* * *

Rebeka yawned and rubbed her eyes as she opened the door to her apartment the next morning.

Kenneth was there, with flowers.

"Hey.." He shuffled his feet nervously. " I was hoping we could talk."

She shut the door. She hadn't seen him since they first arrived on that god forsaken planet.

"Oh..ok...maybe next time. Ill leave the flowers for you." She could hear him through the door so she looked through the peephole. She watched him as he put the flowers on the floor, pressed up against her door and with one last look made his way down the hall and to the elevator.

The next day she awoke to the door being knocked on. She again went to open it.

Kenneth was there was another bouquet of flowers.

"Today better?" He was so hopeful it was almost childish.

"Listen, Kenneth, I really could be glad to never see you again for all I care." She didn't want to get up before 8 to just have _him_ there. "So please. Just don't try anything."

She started to close the door, but he stopped her with his foot. "Just let me talk."

"Oh...of course. I mean you probably deserve to get your story out after all." She opened the door a bit and he moved his foot. "Oh but thats right. I forgot." Her eyes narrowed. "You were planning my death." She slammed the door shut before he could move his foot again.

He didn't come the next day. She still found herself awake before 8.

* * *

About a week later, Julian came and visited.

She made dinner for the two of them.

"How are you feeling?" Julian dung into the pasta dish. "Man, you cook just like dad"

"I'm good. You?" She felt so awkward around him now.

"So, so. Its hard to live in a world that you did so much damage to. Most days I can barely get myself to leave my room. I don't like seeing the good that people in this world have, not after everything I did to them." He sighed and put down his fork. "I wish that I had died."

"Don't wish that. Whatever went down was supposed to happen. How is Sydney?" She felt bad that he felt this way.

"Good. She is having a tough time getting back to normal life. Raul had such a hold on her." He stared at his food. "Listen...I know I have no right to tell you what to do and stuff...but Kenneth really wants to talk to you and I think it would be the best for both of you if you would let him."

She sighed. "One day, maybe. Right now, not so much."

"I understand..." He took his last bite and stood up. "I have to go. Sydney doesn't like it when I am gone for a long time."

"Yeah...ok. It was good to see you again."

He smiled and left.

She looked at her half eaten food and his finished plate. She wasn't even hungry. She pushed the plate aside. It was time to get away from everything. everyone.

* * *

When Kenneth tried knocking on her door a month later, she never answered. She wasn't there.

He called Sophie- she had been the only non-old-evil person he was able to get through. Though Abbie was warming up to him.

"She left, Kenneth." Sophie answered his question. "And I don't know when she will be back."

"I see. Can you..."

"I don't know if she will ever be back."

He dropped the phone on the ground.

* * *

Another Chapter up! Hope everyone liked it! peace!


	18. Let the truth be known

When Rebeka went to go see who knocked on her apartment door she felt her heart give way.

Rebeka had found it easy to forget as time went on. She felt bad about leaving before Jared and Beth's wedding, but she left a note explaining everything and knew that they would understand.

But Sophie (or Abbie) had been right. She had no intention of ever going back. At least not for many years.

She quickly found a job and soon found a nice routine to fit into. She worked and hanged out with friends and would occasionally go clubbing. Her wish was just to enjoy life- a normal life. She knew that she would never get that while in contact with anyone who had gone through _that_ whole ordeal and she soon came to call it.

She even gave herself another name, picking Noelle Plain as a name, and forged her own identity- which made it take four years for Kenneth to finally track her down.

But he had.

And he was here at her door. She rushed to her bedroom as he knocked again and put on her wig and glasses to which she then rushed back to the door to open it.

"Yes?" She asked in a heavy British accent. "How may I help you?"

"I heard that Noelle Plain lived here is that correct?"

"I am Noelle's aunt. She is not here right now. Is there anything I can do for you, sweetie?"

He thought for a moment before he spoke. "I am a modeling agent and have heard about your niece's great beauty and was wondering if she had any interest in modeling. I really wanted to see what she actually looked like as well. Is there any way that I can see a photo of her?"

"No." She looked horrified. "I don't know you at all. And my niece doesn't as well. You could be a rapper for all I know. Now please leave before I call for security and don't ever come back." She slammed the door and immediately looked out the peephole.

After standing outside her door for a couple more seconds he left.

She breathed a sign of relief and told herself not to worry about anything. There was no doubt she fooled him and he would not be back.

* * *

"Noelle, you have a client in your office. Seems he wants to buy a nice house- so be good to him. It looks like we could make some good money."

Rebeka nodded her head to her boss and made her way to her lovely office. Being a hard worker and a good real estate seller, she had made her way up the ladder rather quickly and soon had her own office with a lovely window and view of the pond beside their office building. Many times she stayed late just to enjoy the relaxing view of the water.

"Now, what is your price range and where were you thinking of an area. There are many nice neighborhoods around this area that are reasonable priced." She spoke as she made her way to her desk and once there she opened the notebook on it. When she looked up she froze.

"You really think you fooled me yesterday." Kenneth was sitting across from her smirking. "Now I must admit for you being on the good side of the whole saving or destroying the whole world thing you know how to do some pretty illegal things. Completely forging a new life? Impressive. Took me a while to find you and figure it out."

"Get out." She spoke through clenched teeth.

"I'm not leaving until we talk...and maybe I buy a house here. You are right, they aren't so badly priced."

She stood up, closed the door, and moved the shades so they would have more privacy.

"Where would you like to start?"

She moved back to her seat. "Listen close and listen carefully- there is nothing I ever want to say to you and will say to you."

"Julian and Sydney are getting married. He really wants his _sister_ to come."

"Shut the hell up and get out of my office."

"Then why did you close the door?"

"Because." She looked like she was talking to a two year old. "I know its going to take forever for me to get you out and I don't want them." She nodded in the direction of all those in the cubical's. "To hear it."

"Sophie and Tony have a baby now. I think they may finally get married."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to come back. See how much has gone on since you have been gone?"

"So your way of getting me to go back is to make me feel horrible?"

"Beth is pregnant and Abbie and Joseph are finally dating. Took them awhile to go official."

"Would you just shut up and listen to yourself for a moment." Her voice was rising. "You have no right to come and mess my life up again. I learned how to change my name and identity because you, Raul, and everyone else were looking to kill me. Kill me. So if you think that I am going to sit here and listen to you brag on and on how my friends have seemed to forgive you and actually give a damn care about you then you are wrong. Stop following me and stop trying to fix a problem that will never be fixed. Anything we had before is gone. There is nothing for us anymore." She stood up. "I'm leaving. Don't come back."

"Running away again?" He turned serious.

"I don't run away."

"Yes you do. You ran away from everyone. You ran away from your friends because all they could ever give you were pity looks from you almost dying in that horrible way. You ran away from the life you knew you would have once people found out about what happened. And you ran away from me because of the feelings you have that scare you." He had stood up as well and stood within inches or her.

"There are no feelings for you, Kenneth, none and the sooner you realize that the sooner you'll get out of my life for good." With that she left the office, told her boss she was sick and he would have to handle the new client, went home, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"I'm telling you- I don't think that anything will get through to her." Kenneth paced the living room of the suite he, Abbie, and Joseph had rented on Neptune. Close to where Rebeka "Noelle" was living.

"She is doing what she always does. If she removes herself from the problem. Then the problem goes away. But it doesn't. Seeing you brought back everything that she pushed to the back of her mind." Abbie opened her soda as she sat back down.

"I hate hurting in this manner." Kenneth groaned and sat down.

"Its needed for her." Abbie gave a small smile. "Let me go and talk with her. Maybe I can get some feelings out of her."

"Ok. Try. But..."

"She is a closed book. Believe me, I know." She sighed. "I wish Sophie was here, she and Rebeka were a lot closer once our families divided." She stood and stretched. "Wish me luck!" With that she left the suite, grabbing her purse along the way.

Kenneth closed his eyes.

* * *

Rebeka was surprised to see Abbie there the next day after she saw Kenneth. Could more then one person have come? She needed to learn to hide better.

"Abbie. Hi." She opened the door and greeted her friend, but made no move to invite her into to her apartment.

"Hi! I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to come and see you."

"Really?" Rebeka leaned against the door frame. "I don't recall telling you where I lived...considering all the changes its quite surprising that you just happened to know where I live."

"Alright so me and Kenneth tracked you down. But I have missed you. Whats up? Can I come in?"

"Im actually just about to leave. Can we plan something for tomorrow maybe?"

"Sure!" Abbie smiled. "We're here for awhile so tomorrow sounds good. Can I come around nine?"

"Sure."

"Great see you then!" Abbie gave a wave and left.

Rebeka groaned. Did her whole family come as well? Shaking her head she went to take her shower to get ready for her night.

* * *

Nine was just too early. Rebeka groaned as she woke. She stumbled her way down to her front door where Abbie stood right on time. Perky. Smiling. She opened the door.

"Hello, dear cousin!" Abbie smiled and made her way inside. "Seems you just woke up, no matter, I will make breakfast for the two of us. Coffee?"

"Yes please." Rebeka sat down once they made it to the kitchen.

"Late night?"

"Early morning. I hate mornings." Rebeka groaned.

Abbie sat down across from her once she got everything going. "Listen. I wanted to tell that Kenneth was just looking at places to rent here because his daughter lives here...or well...you know the whole thing from college. And since your firm is the best in the business here he went looking at real estate agents. When he noticed Noelle looked a lot like you he did some digging- took awhile but when he finally found out he had to come and me and Joseph tagged along. He planned on giving you your space- but once a led was started he couldn't let go. You need to talk with him. I don't know why you let your brother and you kinda patch things up- but for a guy you knew for like a month and saw like twice, you can't let him talk with you?"

"I don't want to go into it."

"Listen, I know that I am not Sophie, she wanted to come by the way but with the new baby and everything it just wouldn't work, but I can listen. I can talk. I had anger and hurt after everything and I know that I wasn't meant to be a sacrifice and wasn't slowly cut to basically had the slowest death ever, but I fought him and felt his evil. I saw his thoughts and his plans. And I thought that I could as it was before. I thought I would just forget about it after a few months and be fine. But once the nightmares made it so I couldn't even close my eyes without seeing something horrific, Joseph sent me to see someone and it helped. The best thing, aside from saving the world, for me to do was to get help. Let us get up the help you need and deserve." She took Rebeka's hand.

"Ive...I've made some mistakes, Abbie and I don't think that I can ever..."Rebeka took a deep breath. "You remember the night that we all went out?"

Abbie nodded. "Before everything went down right?"

"Well...afterwords of all the partying...Kenneth and I slept together."

"And that's why your so mad at him and don't want to talk with him. That makes sense."

"I found out at the hospital while I was recovering that I was pregnant and the baby had survived even with all the blood loss and everything..only being a couple of days old." Rebeka was looking at the floor. "After my second check-up to make sure that everything was ok, I left. I didn't know how to tell him and everything after everything went down."

"So you have a..."

"Son- Jayden. He turned three yesterday."

"And Kenneth is the father?"

"There is no doubt about it. Only guy I've slept with since I met up with Sophie to go on that whole adventure."

"You need to tell him. You can't keep a parent in the dark unless they are like a mass murderer...and Kenneth is not one." Abbie stood up to get the coffee and meal. "Where is he?"

"Jayden? He stayed at my friends house. She has three year old twins that he loves to play with. I wasn't planning on telling you or anyone from back home about him."

"And what would happen when he reached an age were he wondered where his father is?"

"Died. Cancer. From around the time he was born."

"You would have lied to him."

"He did die. He died to me the day he showed up on that planet and was trying to kill us. He has cancer- cancer of the soul. He is a evil man and I will not let him hurt my son." Rebeka exploded.

"He wont hurt him. You will hurt Jayden by keeping him from his father." Abbie crossed her arms as she started Rebeka down.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh good. He's here."

Rebeka's eyes went wide. "You didn't."

"You can tell him, Rebeka, it will make you feel a lot better. I know you can." Abbie's eyes softened. "You will keep running till someone forces you to face your issues. Well, here is one of them. Get everything out. Let the pain come and flow out of you. Let the truth flow out. All these lies and hurt will only keep hurting you. She left the room to go answer the door.

* * *

"Hey." Kenneth spoke softly as he entered. "How are you doing?"

"Please sit." Rebeka cursed herself for her shaky voice. She didn't look at him, looking at the table and continued speaking once he sat down. "I have something I want to tell you and...you have every right to get mad but please wait to explode until I get everything out."

"Talk." Kenneth braced himself for whatever she was about to tell him, happy that she was actually telling him something.

"I've kept something from you. Something I am ashamed of not telling you... you have a son."

He stayed silent. But she did not know how he reacted because she didn't look up. "I was hurt and angry...I am hurt and angry that you led me on because you needed to make sure that I got to Raul. You acted like you liked me just so that I could go and be killed. Its messed me up. I have nightmares and sometimes I can't sleep at night because I keep replaying the pain and the cuts...I flinched at the sound of a knife being sharpened. I have cuts all over my body...and once I found out I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know how I would deal with everything and part of me wanted to hurt you in some way. To get back at you- even if you didn't know...I knew and that was enough for me. But I regret it now because all it did was sink me more to the level you were under Raul. It made me someone I didn't want to be. But then again...I never will not be someone I don't want to be...but you have a three year old son named Jayden who will be back over here around noon if you want to meet him."

"Rebeka...I'm sorry." His voice was shaky and she turned her head to look up at him. His face was white. "I really am." He stood up.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"You had every right to keep this from me and I am sorry that I have come and ruined what life you made for yourself. It was wrong and selfish of me. I'll leave you alone then." He moved to leave.

"Wait!" She called after him, catching up with him right by her door. "I...I want to hear it. Your story. Abbie is right, I need to get help. One part of it would be to hear what you need to tell me."

He turned, walked up to her, took her face into his hands, and kissed her. When he pulled away he spoke. "I love you. I love the way your lips quirk up to make a smile, i love the way you fight till the end, i love how you say your stronger then you really are, I love how you made a life for yourself after all that has happened. I know that nothing I do or say will ever take away from the part I played in working for Raul. And I know that even though I was under his control...I liked being in power- I liked being in control- I liked having people fear me and that part scares me the most. I'm afraid I will fall back into who I was...who he made me. But when I'm with you- the world falls away. My fear falls away. I can be whoever I want to be. You give me courage. Something I haven't felt in awhile. I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank you?" Rebeka was shocked. "That was all you wanted to say."

"That's all?"

"I mean to say that I thought that you were going to try and explain why you did everything. That you would want me to forgive like nothing."

"Everything I did- even though I was controlled by Raul I never tried to fight his power over me. Joseph did and got free after many months of pain. Julian and even Sydney tried at random times. But I never did. And although not always in control of what I did- I knew, I saw, and I felt it. I am not going to defend myself for my actions. And you seeing me hurts you and I don't want to do that to you- but I wanted to just let you know my feelings and to thank you- for being a rock in my unstable world." He gave a small smile and turned.

"Don't...don't go." Rebeka reached out and grabbed his hand. "Please- don't go."

He turned around surprised.

"I needed to hear that." Tears were pouring from her eyes now. "I needed to know that I still am doing good in this world. I feel lost. I feel that because I am stuck in re-living that horrible time that I am not living...but just going through the motions. And not even Jayden can bring me out of that for every long. And I can't stand that even he can't do anything. Sometimes I cry myself to sleep at night because my own son can't make me happy and he is everything to me. And then the nightmares come and..."She broke off and fell to the floor. "I re-live it all the time. I feel the pain again." She grabbed her wrists. "I see him in my dreams and he seems so real."

He fell down in front of her. "You have been living with this for the past four years and keeping these thoughts and feelings from your son?" His heart broke for her.

She nodded. "I don't blame you. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at me for letting him control me even though he is dead."

He pulled her into a hug. "Give me all your pain and hurt. Let me carry it."

"I don't want you to. I don't want you to feel it." She was crying in earnest now. "I don't want anyone to."

"Let Abbie heal you." He spoke softly, by her ear.

Suddenly Rebeka felt all her worries and pain and hurt and memories leave her body. Peace washed over her and she felt warm and safe and the world faded away.

* * *

Soo...its been months since I updated so here is a really long chapter to make up for it! I hope that everyone likes it and we are close to the end. One or two more chapters and mabye an epilogue..? Who knows. As always thanks for reading and reviews are welcomed! Peace!


	19. Family tree of sorts as requested

As requested here is a family line. Husbands and wives are on top in bold with children underneath. Sailor scouts and their hubbies and children are the top 5 couples. The couples underneath are their children that are married with their grandchildren underneath those couples. That way, hopefully, it will be less confusing.

**MINA & KEVIN**

Nathan

Stacy

Blaine

**REI & JAKE**

Cole

**AMY & SCOTT**

Robert

**LITA & NICHOLAS**

Rose

**SERENA & DARIEN**

Stephanie

Taylor

**KYLE & MARISSA**

Charlotte

Jake

Elisa

_The children of the sailor scouts, their spouses, and their children, the sailor scouts children are the families below. For some of the significant others I never gave names when I made a small version of this at the beginning of this story. But names are not important for the story line and I'm a bit lazy to come up so so many. Therefore they have just become random dude or random woman. Feel free to give them names yourself if that helps at all. _

**STEPHANIE**** & NATHAN**

Rebeka

Julian

**ROSE & RANDOM DUDE**

Kenneth

**ROBERT & RANDOM WOMAN**

Tony

**ELISA & RANDOM DUDE**

Sydney

**JAKE AND RANDOM WOMAN**

Joseph

**STACY & JUSTIN ( random dude I decided to name)**

Sophie

**TAYLOR & RANDOM DUDE**

Abbie

**COLE & RANDOM WOMAN**

Jared

**BLAINE & RANDOM WOMAN**

Beth

* * *

SIDE NOTE:

Serena's grandchildren are: (Rebeka and Julian) and Abbie-19

Rei's grandchildren are: Jared-21

Mina's grandchildren are: Rebeka-22, Juilan-24, Sophie- 21 and Beth-20

Amy's grandchildren are: Tony-23

Lita's grandchildren are: Kenneth-24

Marissa/Kyle's grandchildren are: Sdyney-19 and Joseph-20

* * *

In order to get everyone out in the open I also added Kenneth as being Lita's grandchild, though hinted at a bit because of his looks and being the only character that we have no idea where he kinda fits in...but everyone else that's in the whole thing with Raul is a decesendant of the sailor scouts. The truth willl be figured out to everyone very soon in the actual story. Hopefully this timeline of sorts helps out with the story a bit to make more sense of where everyone is coming from. Also added at the end help show which grandchild is related to which scout and their ages in the story. Next chapter should be up rather soon if everything goes to plan. Peace!


	20. Chapter 20

As Rebeka awoke she felt the comfort of her bed. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Mommy!" A weight fell beside her and she turned and looked into the brown eyes of her son. "Did you have a gwood snap?"

She smiled. "Mommy had a very good nap. Come here." She hugged her son.

All her worries and pain and anger were gone. She felt as good as she did before...back before everything started, back when she was younger...

* * *

"Mom." Rebeka rolled her eyes as she looked at her parents kissing. "Really? Can you please leave your lovey-duvy stuff for when I leave for school?

Her mother laughed. "You'll understand when your older how you don't want to keep your hands off the one you love."

Jared moved into the room, grabbing an apple, "You also learn self-control." He gave his parents and grin and left the room as quickly as he came.

"He is hopeless, just like you." Stephanie looked at her husband.

"Yeah...yeah." He grumbled. He took one last kiss before he too left to go to work.

"Today is your first day of school. You excited?"

"Sure mom." Rebeka rolled her eyes. "Sure." She finished her breakfast quickly. "I'll see you after practice tryouts. Dad is gonna pick me up so you don't have to."

"I know. Remember- I'm not the parent who needs the reminding. I would text your dad reminders throughout the day."

"Please...I've already sent him two. I am totally on that." Rebeka grabbed her backpack from the chair. "Bye mom."

"Bye sweety."

* * *

That was the last time she had seen her mom. Stephanie had died from a serious "accidental" hit and run car accident.

"Momma..."

Her son pulled her back to the future. "Yes?"

"There's a weird mwan and womwan who says dhey know you."

"Oh yes- those are momma's friends back from when she was younger. The woman is actually my cousin. We're related." Rebeka stood up and picked him up. "Now, are you hungry?"

"No. I good." He smiled. "Mamma ungry?"

"Yeah. You wanna make me something?" She moved and left her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Oday. I make cwackers!"

Rebeka laughed. "Crackers doesn't sound like a full meal. I need something...healthier..." She made her way down the stairs.

"PEAS!" He clapped his hands. "Mamma says peas awe good!"

"Mamma does say that. So crackers and peas...I think I need one more thing. Can you make me on more thing?" She made her way to the kitchen now that she was down the stairs.

"Oday! I know! Cweam cheese on cwakers!"

Rebeka put him down and he proccded to get the crackers, left low enough for him to reach in the shelves, and cream cheese. Rebeka took out the frozen peas and set about to steaming them and then took out a knife and make some cream cheese crackers. They sat down at the large wooden table in the middle of the room. ,

"I think these look yummy...Are you sure your tummy is full?"

He giggled. "Maybe one."

"I think I can share with you." She smiled and handed him one.

"Dank you!" He chirped before he took a big bite.

"Why your welcome." She smiled and stood back up. "Do you want something to drink? I got some of your favorite juice."

"Juice!" He spoke through a mouth fill of food.

"Quite lovely, Jayden to talk with so much food in your mouth." Rebeka closed the refrigerator door and moved to get a glass for her and cup for him in her cabinet. "Robots or Micky?"

"MICKY!"

"Micky it is." Rebeka filled the two glasses for them, put the juice back in the fridge and then sat back down, giving him his drink before taking a sip of hers. "Did Mama's friends leave?"

"Silly, Mama. Ones dere." He pointed to the open doorway and she turned around. Kenneth was leaning against the door frame.

Rebeka didn't know how to react at all.

"Cwacker?" Jayden picked one and held it out to him.

"Sure." He came and sat down next to Jayden as he took the cracker from his outstretched hands. "Yummy."

"Mama made dem." Jayden smiled. "Mama good."

Kenneth ate the cracker. "Very good."

"Juice?" Rebeka handed him her cup.

"Juice would be nice. Thank you." He took the cup and took a sip.

Jayden giggled and took his own sip from his sippy cup. "Are you gonna come live wid us?"

Kenneth chocked on his second sip.

"What makes you ask that question, Jayden?" Rebeka, although she could feel her heart pounding, knew her son's observant skills, kept her outer composure normal.

"He's nice. He can be like Anna's dadda...but for us." Jayden smiled.

Rebeka felt herself blush and looked at the table.

"It is a nice idea, but I have a home already. But thank you." Luckily Kenneth had recovered from his earlier shock. "Speaking of which." He stood up. "I must be going with Abbie. It was good to meet you, Jayden. Rebeka." He walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"How was it?" Abbie asked once they were back at the hotel and in the elevator going up to their rooms.

"Awkward. But she is raising one hell of a boy."

"He looks like you."

"He has her smile." Kenneth sighed. "I'm not going to do anything. It was good enough for me to see him, since I also know about him."

"She'll come back." Abbie looked at him, square in the eye. "When she is ready she'll come back and I sense that it is soon."

"You sure?"

Abbie nodded. "I'm not going back with you."

"Home?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want her to feel abandoned at this point. I'm moving my stuff to go live with her and help her out with Jayden. If all goes well by summer she should be back."

"You told Joseph this?"

She laughed. "No. But he'll deal. He's a big boy."

"Tell me what?" As on cue Joseph had entered.

Kenneth gave Abbie a look and then left the room.

"I'm staying here." Abbie turned to look at her boyfriend.

"I see." He put his hands on his hips. "And you plan on staying at her house, I am correct?"

"Yes." She smiled. "You catch on quick."

"And how long?

"At the most-8 months. She prob wont want to leave until school is finished for Jayden."

"That's a long time to be here."

"I know- but its needed and you know that. My job can deal with me being gone that long- its just you."

"You will let me come and visit?" He moved closer to her.

"Of course! Anytime."

"You promise?" He touched his forehead to her.

She giggled. "Of course you brute."

"Good." He kissed her.

* * *

Rebeka greeted Abbie the next day.

"You really ready to stay?" Rebeka asked as she closed the door behind them.

"Yes." Abbie smiled. "I really am. Are you ready for me to stay?"

"Yes. I think I am. Now that you healed everything. Life is better now. Even Jayden notices."

Abbie grinned. "Good. Cause that is what I am here for." She clapped her hands together. "Now lets make some food. I am starving! You're pretty luckily because I learned quite a few techniques from Joseph."

Rebeka laughed. Something she hadn't truly done in over a year. "Good. Then you'll be the cook from now on."

Abbie laughed with her as they entered the kitchen. "Alright- That'll be my pay for living here."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait for the chapter. But almost done with the whole story! Hope everyone likes it and reviews are welcomed as always! Peace out!


	21. Moving

The months passed quickly and soon it was summer, Jayden did well in pre-school, Abbie cooked many good dinners, and Rebeka sold many houses.

The night that Jayden had his pre-school graduation ceremony is when Abbie approached the subject again with Rebeka. She waited until Rebeka put Jayden down for the night and she had cleaned the kitchen

"I am so ready for sleep, but I have to look over these papers." Rebeka groaned as she walked into the kitchen. "I hate being a real estate seller sometimes."

She opened her binder and began to shift through her papers.

Abbie sat across from her. "Rebeka. We need to talk."

"About what?" Rebeka looked up.

"I need to go back- and so do you."

Rebeka sighed. "I don't want to move Jayden."

"He's young."

"I know. But I still remember when we moved to Earth for a couple of years, I missed you and Sophie so much and I was four like him."

"Yeah- and you left family. He's leaving behind some friends." Abbie sighed. "He is not going to get any more messed up then what he would of before I healed you. You aren't going to be a bad mother- and yes you and Kenneth can work out as long as you both are willing to go with new clean slates."

Rebeka sighed again. "I hate how easy you catch things." She looked at her papers. "I really didn't want to do this for the rest of my life anyways, guess Noelle is leaving. Give me a month and I'll have everything in order."

Abbie smiled. "I bought you a ticket to go to the Moon to look at houses this weekend. I'll stay with Jayden and no one else knows. I want to surprise everyone when we show up."

"You are going to tell Joseph, right?"

Abbie shook her head. "But he knows me well and he's okay with it. Its one thing that makes us work so well together."

Rebeka sighed. "Alright. But first things first, let me get this work done."

Abbie stole some papers. "Let me help. I've learned a bit from you in these past months."

Rebeka smiled.

* * *

Rebeka took a deep breath.

She had arrived on the Moon, as planned with Abbie taking care of Jayden, who was quite happy to be left with his awesome cool aunt, and she didn't know how to react. The door in front of her would open her eyes to the past she had left behind.

She took another deep breath and opened the door.

The moon was like what she remembered. But, none of the memories of Raul popped in her mind. Whatever Abbie had done, had really worked. Instead nostalgia filled her and she knew that this was were she belonged. It felt like home, it was home, a place for her and Jayden to have a fresh, yet kinda old, new start. She smiled and hailed a taxi to take her to her hotel.

The next day, after her rest, she made her way to the real estate office, where Abbie had set up her agent and everything.

"You must be Rebeka...with no last name." The agent, Rachel Ono, was a woman with brown hair pulled back in a bun. When she greeted Rebeka she shook hands firm and fast and her suit was crisp and clean. Rebeka knew this was a woman who got things done, which is what she needed because she had three days to pick a home.

"Yes."

"If it wasn't for Abbie calling me and asking for my help you would get nowhere. No one can run any background check on you." Rachel took out a notebook and pen. "Lets start with the basics and see what your looking for. Then I'll look at my files and get moving. You plan on finding a house in three days, correct?"

Rebeka nodded. "I really just need a not too expensive house. 2 or 3 bedrooms that has heat, electricity, and running water."

"Good. Then I think I have just the house for you. It just went on sale yesterday by a young couple that need a bigger house and it has all that you need." She stood up. "Shall we go?"

"Sure." Rebeka smiled and followed her out the door.

The drive was quick, only about 20 minutes and they stayed silent. Rebeka rode with Rachel because she had no car to drive.

"Here we are." Rachel pulled into the driveway.

The house seemed to sit on a good deal of land and was small but cute. It was made from brick, the normal for Moon houses, with a wooden front door and large oval windows. A small walkway led from the driveway up to the front door. From the outside it looked perfect.

"Shall we take a look inside? I can see from your face you seem to like the way it looks." Rachel noticed Rebeka's face.

Rebeka nodded her head. "Yes, please. This house looks amazing."

They walked up the stone pathway and through the door to the interior of the house. Amazing was the correct word. The first room, the foyer was white with carpet and it had inbuilt wall storage for shoes, two comfy black leather chairs underneath one window, and a bookshelf between them. To the left was the living room which was a good size. It was also carpeted, but had light beige for the walls. There was a huge sectional, also black leather, and a black rocking chair. From that room was the kitchen/dining room which was about the size of a normal kitchen plus half a dining room size, so Rebeka had no trouble with not having an actual dining room. There was a double oven and a separate stove which held 8 gas burners. The walls were a light yellow and there was plenty of cabinet space to put things the right was a half bathroom and to the left was the door which led to the backyard.

"I'm going to take you upstairs before we go and take a look outside, if that works for you."

"Sure."

The stairs to the second floor where in between the kitchen and the foyer. Once upstairs, directly to the left was a full bathroom and to the right were the three bedrooms. Each had a nice size, white walls, and carpet.

"There is no technical master bedroom, since it doesn't have its own bathroom, but it is still a nice size."

Rebeka nodded. She could easily fit her desk in it to have her own little office and still feel mostly like a bedroom. The third bedroom could be Jayden's play room.

"How about we go look outside?"

"If its as awesome as the inside I think I might feel this is a dream."

Rachel laughed. "Most people do."

Once outside, Rebeka gasped. There was a full pool, and still room to have a decent lawn space. And she had a little deck which would fit a small outside table, chairs, and grill.

"Price?"

"200,000. 250,000 for all the furniture you see included."

"Perfect, in my price range and defiantly a good size. Can we sign papers today?"

"Of course, lets go back to my office."

* * *

"Well?" Well? Did you find a house? Can I go back to the Moon finally? I have no idea how anyone lives on this planet!"

Rebeka was accosted by questions from Abbie as soon as she opened the door to her apartment the next day.

"Yes. I found a house and payments are being finalized. I now have to give my two weeks notice and start packing."

"I'm super excited! Lets go out! My treat!"

"With what job money?" Rebeka raised her eyebrow.

"Joseph's of course." Abbie smiled innocently. "I made us a joint account with me as a co-signer I can get money from it whenever I want."

"And he of course doesn't know."

"Oh, Im sure he does. With the amount I can take out I hope he notices. He knows me, but probably just doesn't care. He makes crap loads cause he is such a great chief."

"I've noticed he did come a visit like twice a month for 8 months."

"True. Two weeks and I see him again! Lets surprise everybody! Even Joseph to your return home!

"I don't want them to know, Abbie, its going to take time to adjust to being there and Jayden will have to deal with a new home and everything. I don't want people to know for a bit."

"I understand. But can we start packing now? I love packing!" She skipped off. "Oh and I made your favorite lunch for you." She turned back and smiled before she went skipping up the stairs.

Rebeka sighed and went in to the kitchen. She was starving and Abbie sure made one hell of a grilled cheese.

* * *

"Mama. This our new home?" Jayden looked out at the house from his mothers eyes.

As stressful as packing was within two weeks Rebeka had completed the packing and with the housing payments all taken care of she ordered a transportation vehicle to move her belongings and before she knew it, they were standing in front of their new house. Abbie had transported herself to her apartment, letting Rebeka know that Joseph would only know because she was back. Everyone else would believe that she was on a work related mission and Kenneth was gone with his job to Earth for the next three months so Rebeka would not have to worry about him finding out soon.

"How about, love, in three months we go and say hi to Mr. Kenneth and see more of Mama's and Aunt Abbie's family.

"Oday! Mama, dhat sounds fun!"

"Now, lets go make this place ours. Do you know we have a swimming pool to swim in?" She moved towards the house.

"Swimmin pool? YEAHHHH!" Jayden grinned and clapped his hands.

Rebeka laughed as she closed the front door behind her.

* * *

One more chapter and then the epilogue! Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter! Thanks! Reviews and comments are welcomed as always! Peace


	22. Party & Welcome Home

"So..planning a party for Kenneth...in one day..." Joseph looked at Abbie as she mulled over the three papers in front of her.

"Yep. I can't believe he is getting home a week early and didn't have the idea to call and tell us before the day before he arrives! Luckily we have many connections!"

"Maybe he doesn't want a surprise welcome back party." Joseph suggested.

"Surreee..." Abbie rolled her eyes and looked at him. "You restaurant will supply the food and cake, correct?"

"You act like I own the place."

"You're the head chief and the owners love you to death. I think you can pull some strings and get it done. We can host it here."

"This house is a mess."

"Move your boxes, then it wont be." She looked up at him again. "Sophie's coming to help and she is bringing along Andrew, so please be available to help if needed."

He sighed. "Why do I put up with you?" He threw his hands up in the air and left the room.

Abbie smiled and turned back to her papers. Meal down. Food down. Sophie was getting balloons on her way. Decorations- that would be Beth's department. She picked up the phone and dialed.

* * *

"Jayden!" Rebeka called her son from the kitchen. He tumbled down the stairs soon after.

"Mama?"

"Aunt Abbie has invited us to go see Mr. Kenneth at his welcoming home party tomorrow. You will also be able to meet more of Mama's family, would you like that?"

He nodded his head and smiled. "I like Mr. Kenneth."

"How about, then, we go get some news clothes to wear for this party. You're barely fitting any of your clothes as of now. You seem to be through another growth spurt."

"Grow to be a big man, Mama." He smiled.

"Yes, grow to be a big man." She smiled and picked him up. "Lets go and buy some clothes and lets go out for lunch, where would you like to go?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know." She looked for a second. "Let me take you to Mama's favorite restaurant."

* * *

"Sophie, you really did a good job." Beth held her almost year old daughter to her hip.

"Abbie did a lot as well." Sophie grinned as she gave her a hug.

"Damn right I did, most of it anyways." Abbie swooped in. "Now he is due in like 30 minutes so figure out where you wanna hide and put your food into the kitchen." She moved in search of Joseph, he was in the kitchen getting a beer out of the fridge.

"Do you think that she will make it?" She whispered to him.

He looked at her. "She'll make it. Don't worry. She told she would. No matter how messed up Rebeka gets, she doesn't back down from things, no matter how uncomfortable."

"She ran away and changed her identity to get it away from things that made her uncomfortable and I just got her back here."

He sighed and took out his beer. "she ran away because of the emotional complications she had after Raul, not because she was uncomfortable or afraid. She was insane and couldn't handle seeing anything that reminded her of what happened. I would too if I was used as a human sacrifice for something. I don't think she is going to come before he arrives. She'll prob arrive late."

"To deal with everyone surprise all at once." Abbie mused.

"And to probably also not take away from all the hard work you and everyone put into this party. If she jumps out with surprise he won't notice anything other then her and Jayden."

"Why must she always think of other people. She needs to be selfish more often."

He raised an eyebrow as he opened his beer. "Your one to talk."

"I can be selfish when needed." She protested.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, love." He reached down and gave her a quick kiss before leaving the room.

"I told him he needs to pop the question soon."

Abbie turned to Beth who was leaning on the door frame. "Someday."

"Someday? The two of you need to get married soon. And then have kids so all of our kids can be around the same age."

Abbie laughed. "There is no way in hell my kid is going to be near in age to your daughter. If they grew up together we would be screwed."

Beth laughed as well. "That would Rebeka's kid." Her eyes turned dim at the mention of Rebeka's name. "You think that she is doing ok out there? She would be so proud of how far Kenneth has come."

Abbie prayed even harder for Rebeka to come. "Yes. I think she is and I think when she is ready she will come back to us."

Sophie came running in. "Kenneth hates us! He is just now pulling up into the driveway! We turned off all the lights in the rest of the house and people are already hiding! Come on!" She turned off the lights in the kitchen and they could hear her leave the room.

"Lets go!" Abbie found Beth's hand and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

"Tony. Joseph needed my help with what?" Kenneth looked to the man who had for some reason taken him to Abbie, and now Joseph's home.

"I think he is finally gonna pop the question, now that they are living together and everything." Tony put the car into park. "I think he needs our help on how to ask and everything."

"Why me?" He followed Tony out of the car and up the stairs to the front of the house.

"You asked that girl in college to marry you...and you are his best friend. He cares about your thoughts." Tony pushed the door open. Kenneth followed him inside.

"SURPRISE!" All the lights were thrown on, by Tony, as everyone jumped up and screamed.

Kenneth looked taken back and surprised until his eyes fell on Abbie. Of course she would get the surprise party done, no matter how he tried it to not happen.

He smiled. "Thanks guys. Now, wheres the food. I'm starving."

Joseph laughed and came up and clapped him on the back. "Welcome back man, its in the kitchen like normal. Made sure to make the best for you, man."

With Kenneth there, and after him being the first to grab food, the rest followed.

Kenneth, after done eating, took down the motion to hunt down Abbie and get her to a place for them to be alone to talk. However, she seemed to notice him and evade him by talking with large groups of people. Finally when she was on a trip to the bathroom, he took his chance.

"Listen, Abbie, since your here..." He was cut off as the doorbell rang. Noticing Abbie's eyes, he rushed to the door to open it. Maybe...just maybe...

Jayden was there. Dressed in a white shirt, black vest, and jeans. He wore a cowboy hat on his head.

"Mr. Kenneth!" He smiled. "Mama said to say, 'welcome back'.

"Is Mama here?" Kenneth lifted his eyes from Jayden to scan around

He nodded. "She parking the car."

"Jayden!" Abbie had made her way to the door as well.

"Aunt Abbie!" he moved to give her a hug.

Abbie met him in a hug and then picked him up.

"Dere she is!" Jayden pointed.

Sure enough Rebeka was walking down the pathway to the door, also wearing a black vest with jeans.

"I match with Mama!" Jayden grinned.

"Welcome back." Rebeka had made it to the doorway. She looked Kenneth right in the eye.

He loved that her hair was now blonde, her natural color, and she had it much longer then he had ever seen it. He soaked in her sight, since it had been basically a year since he had seen her. "You too." He whispered.

"You ready?" Abbie spoke to Rebeka.

Rebeka nodded. "Its now or never."

Abbie moved so that Rebeka could enter the house.

"REBEKA?" Sophie came flying out of nowhere and proceeded to hug the living daylights out of her cousin. "When did you get back? When did you change your hair? I love it! How have you been? Where have you been? I missed you so much that I hate you right now. But I also love you! I'm engaged to be married to Tony! We have a son whose almost two now! Julian and Sydney are married now. They couldn't make it to today because they are still on their honeymoon." She bombarded Rebeka with questions and statements before she pulled back from the hug.

Rebeka gave a small nervous chuckle. "This is not about me, Sophie. You're going to have to wait for another day for me to tell you everything." She pushed her hair out her face. "However, I would like you to meet my...she went silent for a second before she pulled Kenneth to her. "Our son, Jayden." She nodded to the boy in Abbie's arm.

Sophie went from shocked to anger to shock to happiness. "I knew the two of you would be together! I knew it! All the sign's pointed toward it!" She turned to Abbie. "You knew and didn't tell me?"

"My choice." Rebeka spoke again, one behalf of Abbie. "I didn't want you guys to know. I had things to sort out everything." She turned to Jayden. "Jayden, this is my cousin, Sophie. Her mother and my father were siblings."

"how old is..."

"Rebeka?" Beth had come into the room. "Is that, Rebeka?" She rushed over. "It is you!" She rushed back off.

"She is going to tell everyone now." Abbie sighed and put Jayden down. He moved closer to Rebeka. "Jayden, how about we go and meet your cousin, Andrew. He is going to be 2 soon which is close to your age. He has lots of legos to play with, do you like legos?"

Jayden nodded but didn't move from his spot next to his mother. Rebeka moved and picked him up. "How about we just go and meet everyone to get it over with, ok, Bud?"

Jayden nodded and Rebeka moved into the next room.

"She is a pro." Abbie sighed. "I always worry if I will make a good mother or not."

"You will." Kenneth turned and smiled at her. "You will."

"Who knew she would just go out and say that Jayden is your son?" Abbie switched back to her bubbly personality.

"Figures getting everything out in the open is just easier all the way around." He shrugged his shoulders.

Abbie laughed. "That Rebeka, so level-headed. Well lets go! I want to see her reaction when she sees the kids and Sophie's ring!" She moved off leaving Kenneth to his thoughts. All surrounding Rebeka.

* * *

Now Kenneth was on the move to find Rebeka and talk to her. But everyone had to speak with her for forever about her life and everything and she was still carrying Jayden around on her hip. He didn't know how she could hold a 3 1/2 year old for so long, it had been a least an hour since she arrived.

However, it was Rebeka who came to him.

"Jayden wanted to come hang with you, if that's alright." She put the boy down.

"Hi Mr. Kenneth!" Jayden smiled up at Kenneth.

Rebeka squatted down. "Mamma will be back ok, but you'll be ok with Mr. Kenneth right?"

Jayden nodded.

She stood back up. "I'll be back in a second."

Kenneth looked at Jayden. "Whats up, bud?"

"What Mama, said..." Jayden looked serious and nervous. "Are you my Dadda?"

"What?"

"She said I was our son, not my son, and she dook your hand." He raised his eyes from the floor where they had been. "Are you my Dadda?"  
Kenneth sighed. "Yes. Yes, I am your father."

"Why you no tell me." Jayden looked hurt and upset.

Kenneth almost wished he had never found Rebeka because of the hurt on this little boys face. "Can I tell you a story?"

Jayden nodded.

"Come with me, where it is quiet." Kenneth led him to the stairway, no one was around and sat down next to him on the stairs. "When da...I was younger I made some bad mistakes and because of that I grew up to be a mean man. When your Mamma met me she didn't know that I was mean because I didn't tell her. I acted like a nice man and she grew to like me. But then she found out I was a bad man, although I was trying to be good because I ended up liking her to, and ran away. She didn't want you to be hurt by a mean man like me, she didn't know I had changed to be a nice man. She wanted to protect you."

"But you are a nice man now, Dadda?" Jayden looked at him with big eyes.

Hearing the word Dadda brought tears to Kenneth's eyes. "Yes."

"Den I love you, Dadda." Jayden reached for a hug and Kenneth was more than happy and willing to oblige.

* * *

Kenneth took the time to work on learning about Jayden. Rebeka showed up roughly 20 minutes after she left. "Did you guys have a nice talk?"

Jayden nodded his head. "Mama. I'm hungry."

"Then lets get some food." She reached for his hand. "Kenneth, do you want something?"

He looked startled and stood up. "Nah, I'm good, thanks."

She nodded and left with Jayden. But then soon came back, without him.

"Where..."

"Abbie took him, seems he is more comfortable now." She rocked on her feet and looked at her hands before she looked back at him. "What...I know you said that you didn't want to be a part of Jayden's life... and at first I was okay with that...but I don't think its fair to him at all...he did speak with you, correct?"

Kenneth nodded and moved closer. "He did."

"Well...would you like to maybe work out a schedule for you to hang out with him and get to know him?"

"I think I can live with that. He really is an extraordinary child. You did a good job raising him so far."

"Thanks." She glanced up at him. "I try my best."

"I like this new hair. Its your natural hair color right?"

She nodded. "Black was something I was trying...I don't think that it is me anymore. I'm past that whole stage and everything."

He nodded but then it was his turn to glance at his feet for a second. "Listen...I was hoping maybe...we could also go out and...to learn about each other and how life has been these past couple of years. I know that you may never feel as I do, but I would love for us to become friends."

Rebeka gave a quick laugh and took her hand in his, making him look at her quickly"Yeah. I think we can do that sometime." She looked up at smiled at him.

He smiled back.

* * *

Long chapter...sorry it took awhile to get up! School is a killer sometimes with homework and everything else. As always reviews and comments are welcome! Feel free to check out my new story: Dollhouse and comment and review as well to see how you like that one as well! Thanks again for everything! Peace


End file.
